Flashday the 13th
by Crazedtroll
Summary: It's Friday the 13th and Dr. Wells is having a bad day. AU - Dr. Wells is Dr. Wells. This is a multi-chapter story that is complete but I will post additional chapters over time. Eventually will be unconventional ship-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story is set on March Friday the 13th. It is a bit AU in that Dr. Wells is Dr. Wells, not Eobard, though he has found a way to bypass the paralysis and kept it secret. The bypass is technological though and without it, he's paralyzed. It will eventually be a ship fic, but not your standard pairing. As always, I welcome comments and input! Thanks to Alisha Winchester Collins!**

 **Not my characters and no money made. Just a bit of Wells torture.**

Normally Harrison Wells didn't believe in the superstition surrounding Friday the 13th, but as his day had gone rapidly downhill he was starting to wonder. It had started nicely enough, but then his legs had crapped out on him during his workout. Not usually a problem in itself, he'd gotten used to it, but his wheelchair had then decided to die as well. So, he'd managed to drag himself to his bedroom where he kept a manual wheelchair, and gone from there. He hated the manual wheelchair, it made his hands cramp and his shoulder hurt. To add to it, he'd sliced his hand while cutting fruit for his breakfast. After bandaging his hand, he'd pulled on some leather gloves, minus fingertips, to help protect the cut.

Just when he was thinking he was through the worst of the day, he broke his glasses when he fumbled putting them on his face. Pain from the new cut in his hand had caused him to fumble, sending the glasses to the floor. Once more, normally it wouldn't be a problem, but the place where he got his glasses had screwed up, giving him a pair of bright red wire frames for his backups. Grumpily, he put the red-framed glasses on, grabbed his coffee, put it in the holster on the wheelchair, and headed outside. As he exited his beautiful house, thunder rumbled overhead and rain started to pour down.

On any other day, he'd be able to stay dry by staying on the path to the detached garage. Today though, the rain blew in at an angle. By the time he got to his car he was soaked, and starting to shiver. He was also grumpy because his hand hurt, his hair was plastered to his head, and the glasses were soaked too. Maybe there was something to the old superstition. Wondering what else the day had in store for him, he headed to work.

To his surprise, he arrived at the lab without incident. Hopefully that meant that his troubles were done for the day. He'd only managed the thought when he tried the remote for the lab garage. No luck. Groaning, he let his head plop onto the steering wheel, wondering what next. Sighing, he accepted that he'd have to park in the lot and use the side door to enter the building. As he was parking his car, the rain started pouring down even harder. Happy that he kept his physical therapy up, making it possible for him to handle the manual wheelchair, he easily made the transfer from the car to his chair.

"Do I get no breaks today?" He demanded of the sky as he headed indoors as quickly as he could. At the side door he paused, fumbling for his badge and then at the keypad. His glasses were soaked so he could barely see, and a vibration carried up from the retainer of the chair let him know that at least one leg was bouncing from spasms. Probably triggered by the cold. Shaking his head to clear some of the water, he got the code in and sighed in relief as the door unlocked. As he moved forwards however, he miscalculated and lost control, flipping backwards. Before he could catch himself, he was smashing into the ground, his flailing hands sending the suboptimal backup glasses flying.

Pain raced up his arm from his elbow and he knew he cried out. For a moment, he let the momentum carry him, ending sprawled on the ground, the wheelchair on it's side next to him. Letting the rain soak his face, he stared up at the sky, wondering which gods he'd angered and how. When the rain simply poured down harder, he decided it might be best to get himself up before he drowned. With a groan, he got himself into a sitting position, looking around. The door was still opened, so he just needed to find the damn glasses, get himself into the chair, and then get over the bump that had just toppled him.

Righting the wheelchair, he lifted himself up and into it, biting down on the pain that raced up and down his arm from his elbow. Once he was seated once more, he bent his left elbow, inspecting the damage. A hole had been torn through his jacket and his shirt, revealing bloody skin beneath. Probing with his relatively uninjured hand, he found a piece of gravel and pulled it out. For a moment the pain flared again, and then he felt warmth seeping down his arm. He'd take care of it once he was inside.

Looking at the ground where he'd landed, he was horrified to see his coffee mug on the ground, precious brown liquid pooled around it. Frowning, he picked it up, inspecting the damage that had caused the usually sturdy mug to leak. There was almost nothing left. There went his morning coffee. In disgust, he dropped the useless cup into the holder on his wheelchair.

"Stupid glasses," he said, reminding himself that he still needed to find those awful red-framed things. Looking around, he squinted against the rain, hoping that the storm wouldn't get worse, or that he'd at least get inside before it did. Thunder rumbled overhead and it seemed to grow darker instead of lighter. Shivering hard, Dr. Wells gave up on the glasses, turning to head inside. Something glinting in a puddle caught his attention and he went to investigate. To his dismay, he found his phone, the glasses, and his wallet submerged in the 6 inch deep puddle.

"Well that's just grand," he grumbled, dropping the sopping mess into his lap. Wondering if he should just give up, go home, and crawl back into bed, he headed towards the door again. This time he was more careful as he went over the bump. Once he was smoothly inside, he got the door closed easily enough and headed into the lab proper.


	2. Chapter 2

The lab was silent, but not for long as the wheels from his chair squeaked as he pushed himself towards his office. He kept a suit there in case of emergencies and he figured his soaking, dripping clothes constituted an emergency. The door to his office was open. Frowning, he slowly entered, looking around. The room was empty. In the corner the wardrobe stood open, empty. A clothing thief? What next? Knowing that there were company shirts, tees, sweats, and more in the cortex storage lockers, he headed that way.

Unless someone had stayed the night, he was usually the first one into the lab. Even with all the little bumps in his routine, he figured he had at least a half an hour before Caitlin, Cisco, or Barry arrived. On his way to the cortex he paused to check in with Gideon. "Morning Gideon," he said as he entered the private room.

"Dr. Wells, please forgive my absence. An electrical surge caused by the storm has prompted me to temporarily disconnect. I am leaving you this message should you attempt to interact with me," came the automated reply.

"Coward," Dr. Wells grumbled, not bothering to try to restore the computer. She'd come back when she was ready. Instead he turned and headed back towards the cortex. When he arrived he flicked the lights on, looking around to see if the clothing thief had struck there as well. Going into the storage room, he grabbed a long sleeved shirt, sweat shirt, and some sweat pants. He knew he was soaked completely, and his shivering was getting worse without warming him up. He also grabbed two towels, wrapping one around the dry clothes so he could put them in his soaking lap without getting them wet.

Wheeling back into the main portion of the cortex, he deposited the clean dry clothes on the hospital bed. He dropped his soaking personal items on a desk. Leaning forwards in his chair, he pulled the dripping coat off, holding it out for a moment, wondering at the weight the water had added to it. Deciding he'd deal with the wet clothes later, he dropped the coat. Next he struggled out of his shirt, which clung stubbornly as he tried to pull it off. Once free of his body, the shirt easily went into the pile, his skivvy following a moment later. For a moment he sat shivering, watching the puddle spread.

"Dry off your core and get warmed up you fool," he told himself.

"Don't get dressed on my account," a female voice declared from the hallway. Eyebrows shooting up, Dr. Wells looked over, shocked to see Felicity Smoak standing in the doorway giving him the up-down.

"Felicity?" He didn't cover up, too shocked to really process. Although, he thought he saw her slipping her phone back into a pocket. Had she just taken pictures of him topless? God he hoped those wouldn't show up on the internet later.

"Dr. Wells?" Caitlin said, entering with a frown. She studied him with the sharp eye of a doctor. It made him feel like a specimen.

"Dr. Snow," he replied, a shiver running down his spine.

"Bad day?" Felicity asked.

"More than less," Dr. Wells replied. Not taking an eye off him, Felicity strolled over to his soaked phone, wallet, and the broken glasses.

"I think your new glasses are dead," she commented, holding up the remnants.

"Not new, backups," Dr. Wells corrected her. "My normal glasses snapped in two and then shattered before I left the house."

"Dr. Wells, what has happened to you?" Caitlin demanded.

"Whatever could happen."

"Where is your wheelchair?" Caitlin came over to him, frowning intensely.

"Probably still pouting in my gym back home. It stopped working right after my morning routine. My glasses broke when I tried to put them on, my remote for the garage is apparently dead. I'm a little out of practice with the manual wheelchair. Managed to flip myself, sending everything into a puddle." As if to show them how wet he was, he lifted a leg and pulled off the soaking shoe, which dripped all over the floor.

"That explains the puddle," Felicity said, fighting a smile. If he wasn't topless, Dr. Wells would look like a drowned rat. As it was, the hacker couldn't help but admire the man's physique.

"Hurry up and get out of those wet clothes, you'll go hypothermic," Caitlin said, trying to ignore what Felicity was clearly enjoying.

"I'm going as fast as I am willing," replied Dr. Wells as he tugged at a stubborn sock. As it pulled off a stream of water went piddling to the floor. "I'd rather not destroy or damage anything else."

"Your elbow!" Caitlin exclaimed, spotting his bloodied arm. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed his arm, inspecting the wound. "I need to clean this and get it covered." The chill of his skin also worried her. "Get on the bed and I'll help you get out of those wet pants."

"Caitlin, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, I am capable of taking care of myself," Dr. Wells said, trying to control a bad case of the grumpies that had been building all morning. "You do not need to take care of me."

"Dr. Wells, I am well aware that you are not a child," began Caitlin, giving him a look that reminded him that he was still topless and very cold. "However, your health is at risk the longer you take to get out of those soaking wet pants. While you may not be able to feel your legs, I believe myself correct in thinking that you'd rather not have to lose toes or more due to hypothermia." They had a moment of locked gazes, Dr. Wells trying to decide just how much of his dignity he was willing to lose.

"If you don't get yourself on that bed by the time I count to ten, Felicity and I will do it for you," Caitlin said sternly. "One." An impish grin on her face, Felicity stepped forwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Groaning internally, Dr. Wells wheeled over to the bed. It was up too high for him to do the transfer himself. Pressing the "down" control button, he tried to ignore the two woman.

"Two," Caitlin continued to count. He glared at her. "Yes I see you, but I'm counting until you are in that bed. Three." The male scientist tried to fight a desire to groan or grumble. "Four." Arching an eyebrow at the female doctor, he shook his head and checked the height of the bed. He figured it was low enough.

"Five," Caitlin called as she watched him drop the right arm of his wheelchair. He didn't bother to glare at her as he paused, trying to control the shivering that had taken over his upper body. Shifting around, he got himself into position in his chair as best he could, irritated at the two bouncing legs. It seemed the chill had triggered some serious spasms in his legs so that they were pounding away on the foot rest.

When he thought he was positioned as well as possible, he put one hand on the bed and one on his chair, leaning forwards to lift his butt as much as possible. He'd done these kind of transfers a million times. This time, was a little different. His hand was tingling with pain and his whole body was slick and wet. He heard Caitlin count down another step, as he slipped, losing his balance and starting to fall. Most likely, he swore. To his surprise, his trip to the floor was slowed by hands on him, trying to keep him from hitting the ground.

The ground never hit, instead he impacted with something soft, squishy, and pleasant smelling. After a moment, and some swearing from the person he'd landed on, Dr. Wells realized that Felicity had tried to come to his rescue and he'd taken them both down, her on the bottom. As this slowly dawned on him, he also realized his face was neatly cradled by her breasts. How very sitcom-esq. Opting for the quickest escape, he rolled his upper body. At least he could control his abdominal muscles.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Smoak," Dr. Wells said as he rolled onto the floor. He looked over at her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Ouch," Felicity groaned. She hadn't intended to try to catch Dr. Wells, but she'd seen his grip falter on the wheelchair and rushed to his rescue. Clearly, rescuing people was not her strong suit. "You're heavy." Oh, she'd said that outloud. "Sorry." Pursing his lips, Dr. Wells shook his head. Felicity watched him push himself up into a sitting position. To her surprise, he then offered her a hand.

"No problem," he told her. "Now, are you hurt?" Taking his hand, she let him help her to a sitting position, glancing at her own legs. Their legs were tangled together. Apparently Dr. Wells hadn't noticed yet. "Oh, sorry about your shirt." His bright blue eyes looked away. Frowning, Felicity looked down.

"Eek!" Shocked to see her white shirt soaked with a face-print and see-through, she jumped to her feet, scampering away and covering herself as best she could.

"Here." Dr. Wells lifted himself into his wheelchair, grabbed the shirt he'd brought in for himself and tossed it to her. Catching it, Felicity spun around, getting ready to change shirts.

"Ten," Caitlin declared. "Felicity, I'd hold off putting on dry clothes if I were you." Turning around, Felicity arched an eyebrow. "I'm going to need your help getting Dr. Wells in bed."

"Not words I ever imagined coming out of your mouth," Dr. Wells said, arching an eyebrow. As Caitlin advanced, he tried not to panic, instead opting to try the transfer into the bed again. This time he managed it, settling into the cot just as Caitlin got to the side.

"Dang," Felicity mumbled. "So, can I change my shirt?"

"Pants off," Caitlin ordered Dr. Wells, ignoring Felicity.

"Dr. Snow, your concern is touching," Dr. Wells began, shivering hard. "Please, can I have some privacy?"

"Dr. Wells, I am a doctor. I assure you that you have nothing that will be new to me. Now, do you need help getting those off, or can you manage it yourself?" While she'd been speaking, Caitlin had started getting out what she thought she'd need to clean and bandage his elbow. Reaching out, she plucked at the end of one pant leg.

"I got it," Dr. Wells said, leaning back so he could undo his belt, and start shedding his clothes. "I do not doubt you've seen your fair share of men undressed, however, consider it a matter of pride that I can take care of myself."

"Really Dr. Wells." Frowning at him, Caitlin reached out and pressed a hand to his head. "Your temperature is extremely low.

"And what is up with your legs?" Felicity asked, watching one leg twitch.

"The muscles are spasming," Caitlin replied, glancing at the limbs in question. "Increased spasms can be an indicator of injury or illness."

"Or I could just be freezing cold," Wells countered, glowering at the two females. Frowning, Caitlin studied the wet handprints her boss had left on the white bed sheets.

"Why is this one red?" Looking up to her boss, she grabbed his gloved hands and started pulling the gloves off.

"Caitlin, I can't get my pants off if you're holding my hands!" He fell silent as the cut from the morning was revealed


	4. Chapter 4

There was silence as they all stared at the cut, which was oozing blood. "Cut myself trying to get my breakfast ready," Dr. Wells said slowly. At least it had distracted Caitlin from trying to get his pants off. If anything, she looked angrier as she studied the cut.

"Dr. Wells, this is going to need stitches!" Caitlin glowered at him as she went to get a suture kit. Felicity and Wells stared at each other awkwardly. "You should have taken better care of this!" She continued to admonish him as she returned.

Taking his hand in hers, she swabbed the wound with an antiseptic, making Dr. Wells hiss in pain. Glaring at Dr. Wells, Caitlin then took out a needle. Looking squeamish, Felicity spun, a hand flying up to her mouth.

"She's done." Dr. Wells said a moment later. Glancing over her shoulder, Felicity turned back. A fresh bandage had been applied to Dr. Wells's hand.

"Now, pants," Caitlin said, smacking him on an upper thigh. "You'll need help." She looked down at her blouse, which was already wet, and had blood in a few places. Shrugging, she quickly undid it and tossed it into the pile of clothing. She did this because the blouse was dirty enough already, and it allowed her to gauge how hypothermic Dr. Wells was becoming as he sat there wet and topless.

"Caitlin," Felicity hissed.

"I don't want to get it dirtier. We have washers here in the lab. We can do a load of laundry later. This way, nothing gets dirtier," Caitlin said calmly. Dr. Wells had wisely decided to not comment. Seeing the logic, Felicity shrugged and followed suit. Dr. Wells wasn't even staring at them, instead averting his gaze. Besides, he was in worse shape clothing-wise. It seemed unfair, in a way, for him to be sitting there soaking wet and half clothed while the two women were warm, dry, fully clothed.

"Right," Felicity said, stepping forwards. "How do we do this?"

"I can get my own damn pants off!" Dr. Wells protested. He ran a hand through his soaked hair, spiking up only about a quarter of it.

"Too late," Caitlin, declared. "Legs, and pull." Lifting a leg, she looked to Felicity, who followed Caitlin's lead. They started pulling.

"Come on!" Wells clung to the bed, desperately trying to hang on to the tiny shred of dignity he'd been left with. He was freezing cold, in pain, without coffee, without glasses, his phone was dead, his wheelchair dead, and now this.

"You're feet are adorable," Felicity noted, glancing down at the foot she was holding. "But these pants are stubborn." She leaned back, tugging on the trouser leg. "Oh, it's coming!"

Their tugging was bodily lifting Wells off the bed. He was hanging on for dear life as he was manhandled. Hearing Felicity's cheer, Wells glanced at his waist, horrified to see that his pants weren't the only thing coming off his body. His underwear was going with the pants, and with the underwear would go his last scrap of dignity. He wasn't going to let that happen. Desperate to keep his boxers, he let go of the bed, and grabbed his boxers at his waist.

In retrospect this may have been a bad move. Without him clutching the bed, the strength of both women pulled him off the bed and towards them. An outsider probably would have laughed at the sight of Wells's 6 foot body sliding off the bed, into the two woman, and carrying them all to floor. An outsider wouldn't have landed in the painful pileup that was Felicity, Caitlin, and Wells. As it was, the trio landed in a painful tangle of limbs and bodies. It was hard to say who landed on who, and Wells groaned as he tried to figure out what to do, roll and potentially hurt one of the two women, or wait and let the women decide.

"Oh God," Felicity groaned, lifting her head up and taking in everything. Shifting, she struggled to her feet, Dr. Wells dropping to the floor. "Is everybody okay?"

"Ask me tomorrow," Wells said, groaning as he tried to sit upright. Putting a hand down, he tried to brace himself in order to better keep his balance. The water all over the floor made this difficult as his hand slipped out and his upper body dropped once more. Luckily he managed to keep his head from cracking the floor. Unluckily, Felicity found the same puddle with her foot and as she tried to take a small step, she slipped and went falling.

Felicity lucked out, she landed on something soft and squishy. A grunt from Wells told her who she'd landed on but not how badly she'd hurt him. "I'm so sorry," she said, looking down at him. "Oh, God. Are you alright?" Her eyes had gone big, and at his pained look, she felt even worse.

"Just my ribs," Wells said with a painful groan.

"Really, I thought I'd hit your… package," Felicity said trailing off.

"This may be the one and only time I'm happy I don't feel anything from the waist down," Dr. Wells said dryly.

"Okay," Caitlin said, trying to get up and slipping a little. "New approach. Pants off here." She'd landed on Wells some and knew that his core temperature was very low. Her priority was still to get her boss taken care of, which included removing the soaked pants so she could get him dried and warmed up.

"No, please," Wells's plea fell on deaf ears as the two women started trying to remove his pants again. This time, he just clung to his underwear, hoping it would be over soon.

With a slick slurping sound, his trousers pulled free. This left him sitting in a puddle wearing nothing but his black boxers. Looking down at him, Felicity's mouth spoke before she really thought, "Geez is everything you own black?" Hearing herself, she clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she said around her hand. Wells waved her comment away, too cold and miserable to really care.

"Okay, now we need to get him into bed," Caitlin said. "I'll take one side, you take the other." Stepping carefully, the two women bent to help Wells up and into the bed. It rapidly became another human pileup as Caitlin slipped and the trio fell to the floor in a puddle once more. They were groaning and there was the occasional "Oh God," when something crashed to the floor, sending hot liquid everywhere.

"Oh. My. God," Cisco said, staring at Caitlin and Felicity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Big thanks to everyone who seems to be enjoying this one. A friendly reminder, it will be an unconventional shipfic so if it starts to go in directions you don't like, my apologies, but that's the way I wrote it! Also, I know there's been a lot of comedy but it will also eventually get serious. A little. If you're questioning behaviour, I encourage you to look up signs and symptoms of hypothermia as one can be a drunk-like behaviour. So, enjoy. As always I love feedback! - CT**

Cisco couldn't believe his eyes. He'd heard sounds of struggle, grunting, and groaning as he'd approached the lab. Thinking maybe Caitlin or Dr. Wells was injured, he'd rushed in only to drop his coffee on the floor as he stared at the nearly naked bodies on the floor. There was a blonde, a red-head, and a black head of hair all bobbed together on the floor. Oh, god, Caitlin was one of the topless women!

"Caitlin?!" Cisco was almost beyond words. Dr. Caitlin Snow was rolling around on the floor, half naked, with another half naked woman and an all naked man! Cisco blinked rapidly, his brain kicking in and working some. "What would Dr. Wells say?"

"Get me off this floor, I'm freezing," Dr. Wells said, struggling beneath the two women.

"Oh god, did I get you in the nuts again?" Felicity asked, a little behind in the story. A strangled snort sounded from Cisco as he realized that the trio on the floor consisted of his boss, his fellow employee, and Felicity Smoak.

"Oh man did I miss some major fun or what?" Looking down at his coffee, Cisco realized it was slowly puddling all over the floor, mingling with the water already puddled there. "I need more coffee." Whirling, he practically ran from the room, the image of half-naked boss and coworker stuck in his head.

"Cold," Dr. Wells managed to say, the shivers vibrating through his body culminating, until suddenly they stopped.

"Not good," Caitlin said, realizing that her boss had stopped shivering and was staring up at the ceiling. "Bed." Looking a bit frantically to Felicity, Caitlin started trying to lift her boss once more.

"Oh boy is he heavy," Felicity complained. They managed to get upright, Dr. Wells dragging between them. Shuffling so they didn't slip again, the two women headed for the bed, slowly turning and struggling to get the man on the bed. "Why did I come in with you again?"

"You said you needed a break from the doom and gloom of Starling City," Caitlin reminded her friend. "Girl time."

"Right. Girl time does not include yanking off your boss's pants!" With a grunt they got Dr. Wells on the bed. "At least he's not shivering. That's good, right?"

"Wrong," Caitlin said, shaking her head. "His body is now so cold it's given up trying to generate heat. You need to get in the bed with him and try to generate some heat."

"Why me?" Felicity couldn't stop the shock and indignity from painting her face.

"Because I'm the doctor," Caitlin said. "In the bed. I'll run go get a blanket." Without waiting, Caitlin headed into the storage room. A moment later she returned to find Felicity awkwardly climbing into the bed. "Hurry up!"

"I'm sorry," Felicity said to Dr. Wells. His blue eyes locked on her, but he didn't say anything. Taking a deep breath, Felicity snuggled up to him, yelping as she came into contact with him. "He's freezing!"

"I know!" Caitlin draped the blanket she'd found over the two on the bed. "Just cuddle up and try to help him warm up." Trying to contain her embarrassment, and excitement, Felicity did as she was told, wrapping an arm around the freezing chest next to her and trying to forget the treat she'd been given earlier when she'd walked in while Dr. Wells was undressing.

"What are you going to do?" Felicity asked, as she watched Caitlin busy herself with medical supplies.

"I'm going to get some leads on him so we can monitor his heart," Caitlin said. "Then I'm going to check him for injuries. If he's taken as many spills as he said, he could have seriously injured himself and not realized it." Caitlin pulled the blanket back enough to get to Dr. Wells's chest. His eyes followed her every move. "You should have let us help you with your pants sooner," she scolded him when she realized he was watching.

"Wow, did I come back at the wrong time," Cisco said as he entered, carrying a fresh cup of coffee. "Should I come back later."

"Stop it Cisco," Caitlin chided him. "You know this isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like you, Dr. Wells, and Felicity have been having one wild night or morning, Cisco declared.

"If only," Dr. Wells said, apparently warm enough to speak.

"You're speaking!" Caitlin smiled, pleased her patient was doing better. "Good. Felicity, stay there a little longer. We need to ensure his body temperature gets high enough his body can regulate itself."

"How are you today Cisco?" Dr. Wells asked, trying to take his mind off his own misery.

"Obviously not as good as you," Cisco said.

"Cisco! Dr. Wells is having an awful day!" Caitlin protested.

"Indeed. Friday the 13th seems to have attacked me with a passion." There was a rush of air and Barry was suddenly standing before them.

"Hey guys, you'll never believe what just happened to me," Barry began, trailing off as he realized that Felicity was in bed with Dr. Wells and there was a collection of clothing on the floor. "What is going on in here?" Innocent looks were traded all around as Barry stared around the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man, don't ask me, I walked in and these three were all on top of each other naked," Cisco said. "I come back and they're still at it."

"Ignore him, Mr. Allen," Dr. Wells said. "I'm having a miserable day and it appears to be contagious."

"Doesn't look that miserable to me," Barry said, eyeing Felicity. "Is that you Felicity?"

"Hi Barry," Felicity said sheepishly before she looked to Caitlin. "His boxers are soaking wet." She told the doctor pointedly, deciding that their first priority had to be Harrison.

"Take them off," Caitlin replied as a matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Dr. Wells protested, turning red almost instantly; he wasn't about to let the last shred of his dignity vanish just yet.

"We all know how long it took to get your pants off!" She countered against him.

"What?" Barry exclaimed, still not sure if he was hearing everything clearly, and not sure what he had walked in on.

Ignoring Barry, Caitlin continued, "Now, Felicity, take his boxers off!" There was shifting under the blanket, and then a pair of boxers hit the floor with a wet splat.

"And now I'm naked in a hospital bed with one of my heroes," Felicity mumbled to herself.

"Though not the hero you'd prefer," Dr. Wells stated softly, "Think about how I must feel. My first time naked in bed with a beautiful woman in I don't know how long and she's only doing it because I'm so cold I could die." He sounded miserable, and he couldn't help it. He wasn't certain what else would go wrong in his life, but he knew that whatever it was, it would.

"Oh." Was Felicity's response.

"Tell us about this new meta-human," Dr. Wells requested of Barry, changing topics before things got much more awkward than they already were, although he wasn't sure how that would even be possible.

"Right, so I was at Jitters, and all of a sudden everyone passed out," Barry started. "I don't know why I didn't, but I sort of followed everyone else's lead. This chick with silver hair walked in, filled a huge, 32 ounce jug with coffee, and walked out."

"A coffee bandit?" Felicity asked, her eyes arched.

"A sleep inducing coffee bandit," Cisco corrected her. "Weird."

"Did this meta do anything other than steal coffee and put everyone else to sleep?" Dr. Wells asked. "You smell lovely Felicity. What is that, Dove body wash?" Apparently the scientist was having a hard time focusing, as he seemed to jump subjects faster than even Barry could.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," Felicity said, smiling shyly. "You smell nice too." She added as an afterthought, blushing as she tried not to stare at him.

"Come on," Barry requested. "This could be serious!"

"Right. Sleep inducing caffeine bandit on the loose," Caitlin summed. "Meanwhile, Dr. Wells is stuck using the manual wheelchair, without glasses, without a phone, stitches in his hand, and a body temperature so low he couldn't move. I think maybe he's going to be my priority." She crossed her arms and stayed put.

"You forgot without any clothes," Felicity piped up.

"And dignity," Dr. Wells added. "Dr. Snow, might I at least be allowed some sweat pants?"

"He's still really cold to the touch," Felicity informed her friend.

"No pants," Caitlin informed her boss. A chuckle escaped from Felicity as she watched Harrison Wells make a face something akin to a 2 year old being told no chocolate. "Not until Felicity says you're warm to the touch."

"Fine," Dr. Wells said, starting to cross his arms under the blanket and then flinching.

"Your elbow," Caitlin said, catching the flinch. "Let me see it." Moving forwards, she pulled the blanket down enough to reveal his bloodied elbow. "What did you do?"

"Got some gravel embedded in it when I flipped my chair trying to get inside," Dr. Wells said calmly as Caitlin probed the wound. "I think I got it all out."

"Looks like you're right," Caitlin said. Glancing up at the readouts, she frowned. "Are you feeling alright? Your heart rate is a little erratic." Making a face, Wells shifted a little under the blanket.

"Dr. Snow, I'm in bed, naked, with a beautiful half-naked woman who has an amazing mind as well as an amazing body. Of course my heart beat is a little erratic." Dr. Wells said as calmly as he could, his gaze steadied on her. Next to him, Felicity's eyes went big and the blush deepened across her face. "Plus, not only is she beautiful, she's a color change model."

"Look at Dr. Wells, pulling out the pick up lines," Cisco said, grinning. Dr. Wells gave the younger man a look which spoke volumes. "Look at me, shutting up now."

"Could this possibly get any more awkward?" Felicity asked, voicing out Harrison's earlier thoughts.

"Yes, when you realize that Dr. Snow is going to insist on helping me get dry pants on," Dr. Wells supplied. "When she does, just try to see it from my side."

"I've seen all of your side," Felicity said. "And I said that out loud didn't I?" She let out a soft gasp before covering her mouth, eyes closed as she hid her face.

"Yeah," Cisco said. "So did not need to hear that. I'm gonna go see if I can find anything else about our caffeine sleeping bandit." As He started to leave the room, Dr. Wells laughed, bringing everyone's eyes to rest on him.

"You could call her Morphine," Dr. Wells said. Seeing the looks on the others, he blinked and shook his head. "Sorry. Consider my brain officially shut down." He was starting to shiver again, but he knew that was a good sign.

"Consider it ignored," Felicity said. "He's starting to warm up... I think."

"Yes, he's shivering again," Caitlin observed.

"He is paraplegic, not deaf," Dr. Wells interjected as he referred to himself in the third person. "I can't see a damn thing." He squinted at everyone, blinked his eyes, and then shook his head.

"Right. Once you've recovered from the hypothermia, we'll get you dressed and take you out. Did you manage to have breakfast?" Caitlin asked, bandaging the bloodied elbow and then starting to take his blood pressure.

"Nope. Got mad at the fruit I was cutting when I cut myself and didn't dare try to peel an egg. With my luck today, it would have been raw. Plus, I don't know if you saw, but I killed my coffee when I fell." He gestured to the damaged coffee cup which still lay on the floor

"That explains so much," Felicity suddenly said. "This man needs coffee stat." She started to sit up to get out of the bed, realized she was still topless, squeaked, and dropped back down onto the bed. At least there, she had the advantage of having more clothing on her body.

"I'm going to go help Cisco," Barry said, giving the trio funny looks. He zipped out of the room.

"I think you embarrassed him," Dr. Wells informed Felicity.

"Yep, it was all my doing. Can I get out from under here now and get dressed?" Felicity looked to Caitlin, who was trying to hide a smile. "His body is no longer freezing cold, and I think we're sitting in a cold puddle from his boxers."

"Cold puddle is better than a warm one," Dr. Wells declared. He blinked. "Good lord, she's contagious."

"You two are adorable," Caitlin said. I'll go get some more clean clothes. Felicity, why don't you help Dr. Wells get some clean pants on? Put a towel under him so his butt doesn't get wet." Hiding a grin, Caitlin slipped out of the room, leaving Wells and Felicity to figure out the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity and Dr. Wells stared at each other; there was a long moment of silence as neither was willing to speak first. Finally, Dr. Wells cleared his throat and looked around the room before looking back to Felicity. A blush slowly colored her face as his blue eyes locked on her. They were intense, those blue eyes, but there was something else there. Mirth perhaps.

"Get yourself taken care of first," Dr. Wells suggested, breaking the silence between them first. "I'll stay here under the blanket." Nodding, Felicity slipped out from under the covers.

"Hey Dr. Wells, what do you think the..." Cisco trailed off, eyes glued to Felicity's shirtless top.

"Cisco, I'm neither female or blonde, please adjust your gaze," Dr. Wells said sternly. Nodding his head, Cisco turned his attention to his boss. "I'm wondering Cisco," Dr. Wells began. "If you might know what happened to the suit I keep in my office."

"Your suit?" Cisco's eyes flicked briefly to Felicity again, who was pulling on the shirt Dr. Wells had brought in at first.

"Yes. I went to get my spare so I could change and the wardrobe is mysteriously empty." Dr. Wells sat up, holding the blanket in place with a naked arm.

"Oh. That suit." Cisco sounded guilty. "No idea." Turning, he fled the room as fast as he could without saying anything else.

"I believe I found my clothing thief," Dr. Wells observed, flashing a smile at Felicity. "He's gone." Smoothing the shirt she'd pulled on, Felicity turned, smiling nervously. "I wonder what's taking Dr. Snow so long."

"I think she's dawdling on purpose," Felicity said. "Let's get a towel between you and that wet spot." Grabbing one of the towels she went to him. "So, how do we do this?"

"Umm... probably best if we roll me onto my side, bundle the towel, push it as far under as we can, roll me onto the other side, pull the towel through," Dr. Wells said. "We'll need to put the head of the bed down." Nodding, Felicity came forwards. "Ready whenever you are."

Cringing, Felicity lowered the head of the bed, watching Dr. Wells's face as she did. "Okay, now we roll you." Nodding, Dr. Wells put his arms down.

"Okay. I'll roll my upper body, you roll the lower. Okay?" Dr. Wells waited for Felicity to nod. "On three. One. Two. Three." Dr. Wells rolled up, onto his side. Unfortunately, he or Felicity miscalculated and he went right over the side of the bed to hit the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Felicity rushed around the side of the bed to kneel on the floor next to Dr. Wells. "Oh. Are you okay?" Dr. Wells groaned and rolled onto his back, his legs tangled in the blanket so that he was uncovered from the thighs up. "Oh, you're naked again."

"Can we just get this done please," Dr. Wells begged with a groan. "At this point, I'd rather be butt naked for a few minutes while we do this, than trying to get back in that damnable bed." Pushing himself up with his arms, he reached down, tugging at the blanket.

"Oh!" Looking up, Felicity and Wells were greeted with the sight of Caitlin standing in the doorway, a bundle of clothes in her arms. "I thought you'd be dressed, not naked and on the floor!"

"You think I meant to be down here?" Dr. Wells glowered. "We miscalculated. Pants, please." Looking away, Felicity dropped the sweat pants onto his lap. "Thank you." Moving with a practiced ease, Dr. Wells leaned forwards, grabbing his legs and slipping them into the sweats one after the other. Felicity stared at the ceiling, occasionally dropping her gaze to the man on the floor. "Done."

"I brought some towels to put in your wheelchair," Caitlin said. Moving over to the wheelchair, she started covering the seat cushion. "I'll stay here to help Barry and Cisco. Felicity, why don't you take a lab van and take Dr. Wells out to brunch?"

"Umm... okay," Felicity said, shooting a sideways glance at the man on the floor, not sure what else to say.

"After lunch you can take him to his optometrist for some new glasses."

"If you'd be so kind. I'd really appreciate it," Dr. Wells said. "I need coffee." Finished with the chair, Caitlin wheeled it over, stopping just behind Dr. Wells. "Thank you." He gave her an appreciative smile and lifted himself into it, flinching as he did. "Ouch. Hand. Elbow." Glaring at the offending body parts, he shook his injured hand.

"We'll get you some more gloves on the way," Felicity added, smiling and patting him on the shoulder.

"And coffee?" The excited look on his face made Felicity laugh as she nodded. "Goody." Blinking, he looked a little taken aback. "Sorry. Apparently I'm a little giddy from my day."

"Shirt," Caitlin said, handing him a clean, dry shirt. "And hat." It was a baseball hat and Dr. Wells took it with a look of distaste.

"I don't need a hat," Dr. Wells protested.

"Dr. Wells, you just ended up in bed with Felicity, naked because you were unable to maintain your body temperature. What makes you think you'll be able to keep your temperature up?" Caitlin asked, crossing her arms sternly.

"Why do you think I'm bringing Felicity with me?" An evil grin flashed across his face. A moment later he relented. "Fine. I'll wear the hat." With a look of frustration and disappointment, he took the item in question, dropping it in his lap as he pulled on his shirt, and then crammed the hat onto his head.

"Ready?" Felicity asked. She'd picked up Dr. Wells's soaked wallet and phone and wrapped them in a towel.

"For this day, I think that is impossible," Dr. Wells said. "However, I'll do my best." Grinning, Felicity led the way.

It took them a bit longer to get to the van than usual. Dr. Wells was going slowly but every time Felicity offered to push his wheelchair he turned her down. After being completely exposed to her, he was struggling to regain his dignity. The fact that they were both wearing similar clothes didn't help, as they drew stares while they were out. First they stopped at a shop to pick up some more fingerless gloves for Dr. Wells. The rain was still pouring down torrentially, but Felicity had thought ahead and brought an umbrella along.

They settled on a breakfast joint for food. Dr. Wells's only requirement was that it serve coffee, he wasn't even being picky about good coffee. Felicity had eaten a small enough breakfast that she was hungry now. When they pulled up, Dr. Wells wasted no time getting into his chair and into the building. As they entered, the heavens seemed to open up more. Unfortunately, they were greeted with the sight of several people waiting.

"Wow, everyone is having an early lunch," Felicity observed.

"I just want coffee," Dr. Wells said desperately. They approached the hostess post.

"Name please?" The young woman requested dully.

"Smoak," Felicity supplied.

"It'll be about a forty minute wait," the woman said.

"Excuse me, but we will need an accessible table," Dr. Wells spoke up. He'd left the hat on, though not out of desire to hide his messy hair, but at an attempt to keep his identity secret. He didn't need people's dislike of him to poison Felicity's time in the city.

"You'll have to take what I can get." The way the woman spoke, it was clear she'd already mentally dismissed them. Sighing, Dr. Wells looked around, trying to find someplace he could park his chair and be out of the way.

"Felicity!" A voice carried over the crowd of people waiting to be seated. Following the sound, the hacker and doctor were greeted with the sight of a smiling Iris and not so happy looking Joe and Eddie. Bobbing through the crowd, Iris dragged the two men over to Felicity and Wells. "What a surprise."

"Iris," Felicity said, shooting an uncertain look to Dr. Wells, who was leaning forwards in his wheelchair a bit grumpily. He was having a bad enough day, he did not need to share his misery with more people. "How good to see you." Despite Felicity's woodenness, Iris enveloped her in a hug.

"Daddy, this is Felicity. Eddie, you remember Felicity." Iris made the introductions with a huge smile on her face, though it faltered when she looked at Dr. Wells. "Who's your friend?" Cocking his head to one side, Dr. Wells smiled a bit forcibly.

"Dr. Wells?" Joe couldn't believe his eyes. Harrison Wells, sitting in a manual wheelchair wearing STAR labs sweat pants, and a light grey long sleeved tee. As if that wasn't enough, the fingerless gloves, the hat, and the absent glasses gave him a completely different look.

"Detective West," Dr. Wells said, inclining his head in a greeting. "Happy Friday the 13th. May it treat you better than it has me."

"Bad day?" Eddie asked sympathetically.

"Almost terminally," Dr. Wells replied. "Ms. Smoak here has been a great improvement upon it." As if to challenge his statement, someone bumped Felicity and she lost her balance, toppling backwards and into the scientist's lap. Dr. Wells caught her casually. "Nice to see you again." He grinned at her, almost goofily.

"Thank you for catching me. Nice arms. I mean... good catch." Felicity was becoming more panicked the more she spoke.

"Yes, you certainly are," Dr. Wells said, grinning in such an evil fashion that Felicity briefly wondered who had replaced Harrison Wells with a horny teenager. Clearing his throat, he helped her stand. "Glad I was here to catch you."

"I know," Iris said, as if the fall hadn't happened. "Let's all eat together."

"No, that's quite alright," Dr. Wells protested. "I'd hate for my bad luck to spread to anyone else." Ignoring his protests, Iris went up to the hostess to tell her about the seating changes. As she went up, Eddie muttered under his breath.

"Too late. Hello Friday the 13th," the blonde detective grumbled. As Iris turned back he pasted a smile to his face. "That's such a great idea babe."

"It gets better, they have a table for us!" Ignoring, or perhaps ignorant of the looks on everyone else's face, Iris led the group through the restaurant, with Felicity and Dr. Wells bringing up the rear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry this took a bit to get posted. My primary laptop Rory the Roman died. He's done it 3 times, appropriate given his name. So, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thank you to Aisha Winchester Collins! Once again, please review!**

The group was seated at a round table towards the back of the restaurant. The person who had led them back to the table was gone before anyone could ask for anything else. Dr. Wells had tried to request coffee, but had been steadfastly ignored; by the time everyone was seated, he was glowering after the young man and pouting. Really, all the doctor wanted was some coffee. His stomach growled noisily, and he admitted to himself he was hungry as well.

"Geez Doc," Joe said, looking at his menu. "What'd you do, skip breakfast?" He'd removed the knit cap he'd been wearing and eyed the baseball hat that Dr. Wells still hadn't removed yet.

"Breakfast skipped me," Dr. Wells said, reaching up and removing his hat. While his hair was most often untamed and a little crazy, today it was still soaking wet and clinging to his head. The baseball cap hadn't helped with the stray locks sticking out, instead giving his hair an almost spiked goth or punk look.

"What brings you two out today?" Iris asked, smiling at them both a bit inquisitively.

"Hunger," Wells replied. Realizing he'd been a bit grumpy, he smiled apologetically. "Forgive me, it's been a rough day. No, Ms. Smoak here agreed to help me get some new glasses, as mine broke."

"And a new phone," Felicity added in.

"And coffee," Dr. Wells clarified.

"I thought you usually had a cup with you in the morning," Joe said, having already noted the usual coffee cup was missing from the holder on the wheelchair.

"Yes," Dr. Wells said, nodding his head. "It got sacrificed to the Friday the 13th gremlin. Killed my cup with the coffee still inside I'm afraid."

"You're talking about gremlins now?" Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing. The usually unflappable Harrison Wells accusing something on gremlins.

"Joe, the day I've had, I'd believe anything."

"He's had a rough day, and I've only seen part of it," Felicity agreed. "Oh, server! Drinks!" She shot a grin at Wells, which he oddly enough returned. They got their order in and there was an awkward silence for a moment.

"So, Dr. Wells..." Iris began.

"Yes, Ms. West?" Dr. Wells asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Where's your usual wheelchair? I don't think I've ever seen you in this one." She looked him up and down. "And why the matching clothes?" She motioned at the shirts Wells and Felicity were both wearing. A blush raced across Felicity's face and she looked down. Pressing his lips together, Dr. Wells sighed.

"My wheelchair was the first thing to be hit by the Friday the 13th curse," he declared. "When I went to use it I couldn't get it to function." Shaking his head as he looked back at his bad luck, he couldn't help but wonder. "I ended up having to drag myself to my bedroom. I keep this one there for showering and doing cardio."

"You dragged yourself?" Eddie repeated. He'd never really bothered thinking about what Dr. Wells must have to go through every day.

"Why not just call somebody for help?" Iris questioned.

"Ms. West, I pride myself on being able to live alone. Yes, I dragged myself. It wasn't a problem and it took less time than if I'd called somebody begging for help." Sighing, Wells looked up and smiled at the server as she set a cup of coffee in front of him.

"And the clothes?" Joe prompted.

"He got caught in the storm on his way into the lab," Felicity supplied, as Wells was busy sucking down coffee. "Looked like a drowned rat when Caitlin and I found him. While we were helping him get cleaned up my shirt got wet and bloody."

"Bloody?" Joe looked surprised. "Why bloody?"

"Cut my hand trying to make breakfast," Dr. Wells said, holding up his injured hand, though it was covered with the new glove. "Then I flipped my wheelchair trying to get over a bump. Bloodied up my elbow." He pushed his shirt sleeve up to show the bandage that Caitlin had applied earlier. Blood was visible on the bandage. Shrugging at his misfortune, Dr. Wells pulled the sleeve down, and sipped more coffee.

"Wow. That's a bad day," Iris agreed.

"That's not even all of it," Felicity said. "He ended up hypothermic and there were several falls to the floor."

"Thank you Felicity. Enough about my day. What about the three of you?" Dr. Wells sipped at his coffee, looking at them over the lip of the mug.

"What are you trying to do? Give me third degree burns!" A man at the table next to them yelled at the server. "This is scalding! Take it away!" He forced a cup into the young waitress's hands. Fumbling, she tried to hold onto it, but he thrust it out so strongly that she lost her grip, and the cup fell, pouring down onto Dr. Wells's legs. He'd pulled away from the table trying to get out of the waitress's way.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," the waitress gushed at Dr. Wells.

"No problem," Dr. Wells said, waving away her concern. Bending down, he went to retrieve the cup, which had broken, from the floor.

"But you must be burned," the waitress countered.

"I'm fine." Dr. Wells handed her one of the pieces of the cup.

"What are you talking about? That coffee was nearly boiling!" The disgruntled customer bellowed, standing up so that he towered over Wells. "Are you trying to make me look stupid!"

"I am just trying to have a nice brunch with my friends," Wells said, motioning at the group.

"You think I won't hit you 'cause you're in a chair?" Snarling, the man charged for Wells, fists flailing. To the surprise of the others, Wells ducked the first blow, and wheeled back, forcing his attacker to try to charge forwards. Lunging, the man went after Wells again. This time, Wells caught him in a headlock, and both men tumbled to the ground.

By now there was yelling and shouting all over the restaurant. Joe and Eddie had surged to their feet, shouting they were police. Felicity and Iris were also on their feet, watching as Wells wrestled with the angry customer. It was hard to tell who was pounding on who until the attacker shouted and lurched away, a hand to his face. Dr. Wells pulled himself backwards across the floor, blood flowing from a split lip, and his dry shirt now torn. He was breathing heavily, and didn't take his eyes from the man who had attacked him.

"That's enough!" Eddie shouted, getting in between the angry customer and Dr. Wells. Felicity went straight to Dr. Wells's side. "CCPD. You're under arrest."

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked, crouching next to Wells, who was still watching the man who had attacked him. Iris knelt as well, flinching when she saw the livid bruises starting to colour Wells's skin.

"I'm not unconscious or naked, so I'd say I'm doing great," Dr. Wells answered, not really thinking.

"Really?" Iris raised an eyebrow, confused by the comment. Felicity chuckled, gently reaching out to touch a cut that had opened up on his cheek.

"You okay Dr. Wells?" Joe asked as he came over. A patrol officer had arrived and taken away the man who had attacked him.

"Joe, thank you," Wells said from the floor. Eddie had come over along with the young waitress. "Are you alright miss?" Wells looked up at the young woman, who crouched down next to him. It was starting to make him feel a bit claustrophobic, being the center of attention.

"I'm fine. I'm really sorry about that." She reached out, touching where the coffee had stained his sweat pants. Wells shook his head.

"Nice bit of fighting," Joe observed.

"After the incident before Christmas I decided it wouldn't hurt to improve upon my self-defense skills. Partly by having some..." replied Dr. Wells.

"What incident?" Iris asked, looking between the three men.

"We should get you cleaned up," Felicity declared. Pulling his wheelchair over so that it was behind him, she moved to help him up and into it. "We'll be right back." Smiling at the Wests and Eddie, she ignored Dr. Wells's protests and pushed him towards the back of the restaurant.

"Family bathroom. Perfect," Felicity said, pushing Wells inside without waiting for him to say anything. She paused at the door and glanced at the waitress who had followed them. "Do you have a first aid kit?" The young woman nodded and returned a moment later with the item in question. "Thanks." Taking it, Felicity closed and locked the door, turning to face Dr. Wells.

"I think I can do the rest," he said, having examined the wounds he'd acquired.

"Not happening." With a shake of her head, Felicity came forwards. "I'm going to check your legs first." Crouching, she started rolling his sweat pants up, revealing bright red burns where the coffee had soaked through.

"Paralysis saves me some pain again," Dr. Wells said, watching her work with a detached curiosity. He'd never thought he'd be so happy that the paralysis was going full force for so long. The initial injury had been easy to overcome, but it didn't mean he didn't have bad days. Today the bad day seemed a blessing in disguise.

"That's one way of looking at it," Felicity said. She went through the first aid kit, pulling out a burn salve.

"Will you let me help?" Wells leaned forwards, trying to look into the kit. Not realizing that his head was right above hers, Felicity lifted her head, solidly cracking their heads together. They both responded in pain, pulling away, Wells putting a hand to the eye that Felicity had so solidly impacted with. "Ah, that's gonna be black."

"I think I'm gonna have a lump," Felicity added, a hand to her forehead. With one hand still to his face, Wells reached out, pulling her hand away and leaning forwards to investigate her injury.

"I don't think it will be bad," he said. "We'll get some ice for it from the waitress." Removing his hand from his own blackening eye, he lifted her head, a hand on either cheek, as he tilted her head to better examine the injury. "I think it is safe to say that you have been infected with my bad luck." Looking up, Felicity found herself captured in his blue eyes.

"I can think of worse infections." Realizing what she'd said, her eyes went big and Dr. Wells started to laugh. "I mean." Letting go of her face, Dr. Wells shook his head, and waved his hands trying to get her to stop.

"Don't. There is absolutely nothing you can say that wouldn't make it sound worse. No clarification is necessary." He was smiling at her, and chuckling. "You really can talk yourself into a hole."

"At least I'm not a rolling mass of bruises and cuts."

"Yeah, well you're one up on me there," Dr. Wells said. Realizing she may have made a rude comment, Felicity bit her lip. "Stop. Don't say anything else. We both know how good you are at just digging your hole deeper. I'm not offended."

"Alright. Thank you. Most people just let me keep talking until I'm in too deep," Felicity said, dabbing at his cheek. Wells flinched and bit back a whimper. "This is going to sting."

"You are really rotten at this," Dr. Wells informed Felicity. "Most people warn before inflicting the sting." He smiled gently at her to show he was just teasing.

"Yeah. So I've been told." She smiled gently at him as she applied some tape to his cheek, pulling the skin back together. "If you're lucky, this won't scar."

"Other than an inability to repair my spinal column, my body heals very well," Dr. Wells replied. "Thank you, for patching me up. It seems you keep saving my day today."

"Right. That's a laugh," Felicity said with a laugh.

"You saved my life today, Felicity. I'm not a fool. If the hypothermia had been allowed to progress, I would have eventually died." Reaching out, Dr. Wells took Felicity's hand. "Ms. Smoak, I appreciate everything you've done for me today. Thank you." Giving his hand a squeeze, Felicity smiled.

"I tell you what, you call me Felicity and I will call you Harrison." She stood, disposed of the rubbish from patching him up, and washed her hands.

"Well then, Felicity, are you ready to go back to brunch with Iris and the intrepid detectives?" Dr. Wells let go of her hand, wheeling himself to the door.

"After you, Harrison." With a wave of her hands, she let him open the door himself. She'd gotten the impression that she'd hurt his pride if she'd insisted on opening the door for him.

Together they trooped out of the bathroom, Felicity returning the first aid kit to the waitress. Joe, Iris, and Eddie were eating when Harrison and Felicity returned to the table. The trio looked up as Felicity took her seat and Harrison set the brakes on his chair as he settled into position. He looked over at Felicity once, before reaching out to get his coffee. He flinched a little as he drank, poking his tongue out to explore the split lip the angry customer had given him after he'd put his cup back down.

"You alright?" Joe asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Lacerations and contusions," Harrison replied.

"And some second degree burns on Harrison's legs," Felicity added.

"Not something that's going to bother me though," Harrison said with a smile, holding his cup just in front of his mouth, but the smile lit his eyes.

"The manager came out while you two were patching Dr. Wells up," Joe said.

"Detective, if we're going to eat together, I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Harrison," Harrison said.

"Alright, Harrison. You sure you're alright?" Joe looked Harrison up and down.

"I'll be fine, despite Felicity's attempt at first aid." Harrison shot Felicity a grin to let her know that he was teasing.

"Hey!" Smiling, Felicity smacked him gently on the arm.

"Ahh! Ow ow!" Harrison whimpered, a hand to the arm she'd smacked. "Muscles." He smirked at her. "You ordered without us."

"Nope," Iris said. "They just brought us a bunch of random food and told us to chow down." She pushed a plate across the table, it was a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Without his glasses on, the delight in the scientist's eyes was obvious. "And I'm guessing from the look on your face, that you will enjoy these."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Harrison arched an eyebrow, put down his coffee cup, picked up a fork, and dug into the stack with a happy "Yum!"

"Oh, I want some." Picking up a fork, Felicity attacked the other side of the plate. Harrison blocked her fork with his own.

"My chocolate," he said with a frown.

"You will share or I will do more first aid on you," Felicity threatened. "Do not come between a woman and chocolate." She brandished her fork at him. For a moment they glowered at each other, laughing, Felicity smacked Harrison on the thigh. Together they attacked the pancakes, grinning childishly at each other.

"You know," Joe said, watching the two eating the pancakes. "Felicity, I think you make Harrison smile more than I've ever seen him smile before." To his surprise, both blushed, Harrison looking up with the fork full of pancake.

"Day I've had, Joe, Felicity is the only reason I've survived it," Harrison said. He shoved the contents of the fork into his mouth. Another grin filled his face, and he looked to Felicity, watching her stuff her face as well. Seeing a chocolate blob nestle in the corner of her mouth, Harrison laughed, forgetting their audience, and reached out with a gloved hand, swiping the chocolate chip from her mouth.

"Hey! That was mine!" Felicity protested. "I was totally saving that for later." Licking his thumb, Harrison shook his head.

"Then you should have gotten it with your tongue!"

"What I do with my tongue is no business of yours," Felicity shot back.

"I will battle your tongue for chocolate any day." He blushed deeply. "Damn it. You're contagious."

"No battling tongues please," Joe protested. Harrison pointed at him with his fork.

"See. Felicity is contagious." The group shared a laugh at Joe's expense.

"You know, it is really good to see you outside the lab," Iris asked Harrison. "Dad is right, with Felicity you're a completely different person."

"I blame it on the day," Felicity said with a grin. She slurped noisily on her coffee.

"Did you really flip your wheelchair?" Eddie asked. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with Harrison and Felicity.

"Dumped myself right into a puddle," Harrison answered. "So, after brunch, optometrist and then shop for a new phone?"

"Oh, I am so going to make sure you get the best phone out there," Felicity said, bouncing in her seat. Putting his elbows on the arms of his chair, Harrison shifted himself some.

"Let's not kill my wallet," he requested. "I'm pretty sure I've already done a pretty good job of that already."

"At least you're only killing inanimate objects," Felicity said. "But you are really doing a number on those poor defenseless inanimate objects."

"What can I say? Gotta take my frustration out on something," Harrison said, shrugging his shoulders. They laughed and chuckled and the brunch seemed to pass quickly. The banter between Felicity and Harrison was so light hearted it dragged the other three up with it.

When the group had finished eating their fill, Harrison clapped his hands together. "Where's our waitress?" Looking around, he spotted the young woman and waved her over. "Miss, check please."

"Oh, umm... I forgot to tell you," the young woman said, coming over. "I talked to our manager. Your meals are on the house today."

"That's not necessary," Harrison said. He looked to Felicity, realizing he didn't know what she'd done with his wallet. "I'd be happy to pay." Looking to Felicity, he leaned forwards. "What did you do with my wallet?"

"That isn't necessary ma'am," the waitress said again. "You and your husband saved this establishment from that gentleman's anger. My manager said none of you pay." She smiled at them and started to walk away. As Harrison and Felicity exchanged confused looks, the waitress came back. "Oh, and I just wanted to tell you, it was great serving such a loving couple. You two are adorable." Smiling at Harrison and Felicity, she then turned away.

"Oh, we're not…" Felicity began.

"You're talking to air," Harrison said. Eddie, Joe, and Iris were laughing at the couple. "I just don't know how she could think we're a couple."

"I know. I mean, I didn't think we acted like a couple," Felicity agreed. They looked to the trio they'd been dining with.

"You kind of did," Eddie declared.

"Totally did," Iris added.

"Man, you even had to ask her where your wallet was," Joe said, laughing in amusement. "Plus, the way you fought over that stack of pancakes…"

"How is it my fault she decided to steal my chocolate pancakes?" Harrison protested, looking back and forth incredulously between the trio.

"Come on, you were hogging the chocolate!" Felicity countered.

"See, you're doing it again," Iris said, waving at the couple. Sitting back, Harrison arched an eyebrow, regarding the group.

"Come on then Wife," he said to Felicity. "I don't think we're going to win this argument. Leave the waitress a tip from my wallet please." Moving with an improved ease, Harrison carefully guided the wheelchair through the restaurant. After dropping a few sopping wet bills on the table for the waitress, Felicity followed after him. At the entrance/exit, Harrison had stopped, gazing out at the still pouring rain.

"So, Husband," Felicity said, dropping a hand to his shoulder. "Ready to get wet again?" Cramming the hat on his head, Harrison looked up at her, smiling boyishly, before he nodded. "Alright then." Together they headed out into the rain.

In the van they were silent, Felicity watching the road and Harrison staring out at the rain. It was Felicity who finally broke the silence. "So, we're wife and husband now?" Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Harrison lean back, and look at her.

"Apparently in the eyes of some people. It's okay, I'm pretty sure we can get an easy divorce." He grinned at her, the mirth lighting up his eyes. "I have to say Felicity, that may have been the most enjoyable meal I've had in some time."

"I enjoyed it too," Felicity agreed. "So, where to now?"

"Optometrist," Harrison declared. "I'm tired of being blind." Sagging against the seat a little, he let out a long sigh. "I'm tired of this day. Except for you, this has been a miserable day." Reaching out, she patted him on the leg. Looking down at her hand, he looked up and smiled at her. He was gazing at her when the world exploded, flipped and then went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9! Thanks to Alisha Winchester Collins and Precognitive Numbers for the reviews. Not sure how long the next chapter will take to edit and post. As always, reviews and comments welcomed!**

Harrison woke with a start, gasping for air and in pain. At first, he couldn't remember what had happened, but the memory came rushing back as blood rushed to his head. Groaning, he looked around, squinting as blood dripped down his face. Upside down. He was upside down. Coughing, he looked over to Felicity. She was also upside down. There was glass everywhere and he still couldn't get his legs to move.

"Oh god, Felicity." Straining, he reached out towards where she lay, trying to reach her. "Damn seat belt." Grunting, he reached down, fighting with the buckle. Even once it released he didn't drop. Not completely at least. Instead he dropped part way and then stopped short of the roof of the car. Looking up, towards his legs, he realized they were pinned.

"Felicity!" He was stuck, dangling, struggling to reach her. "Felicity!" He shouted her name, hoping to wake her. Reaching down, he could touch the ground. Doing that, he dragged his body towards her as best he could. In the distance, he could hear sirens, but he could also smell fuel and fire. "Felicity, you have to wake up." With some stretching, he manage to get her seat, and pull his body towards her. Holding himself in place with one hand, he reached out and stroked her face with his free hand.

"Come on, please wake up," Harrison begged. He was thankful for his six foot frame, as it allowed him to stretch all the way over to her. Ignoring his own pain and injuries, he checked her as best he could for injuries. As far as he could tell, she'd received a bad blow to the head. He couldn't tell what had hit her, but she had a gash across her forehead that was bleeding freely. As he wrapped an arm around her, she groaned.

"Just hang on, Felicity," he assured her. Holding her as best he could, he reached down and unbuckled her seat belt. The sudden weight in his arms tugged him down towards the roof of the van. Crying out, he tried to lower her as gently as he could. "Somebody help us!"

There had to be people around. It was daytime, surely someone had seen the accident. Hell, he didn't even know what had happened exactly. Briefly he wondered about the people in the other car. "Help! Please!" He yelled as loudly as he could, but he could barely hear himself over everything else. Struggling to catch his breath, he tried to look around. "We're stuck!" Looking up at his legs, he tried to figure out how exactly they were stuck. Flexing his abdominal muscles, he pulled himself up towards his legs, thinking maybe he could free them and drag himself and Felicity out of the wreckage.

"Hello?" The voice was barely audible, but Harrison heard it.

"Help! In here! I can't get us out! My legs are stuck!" Yanking hard on his legs, he tried to free them.

"You're Harrison Wells," The voice said. Looking over to the driver side window, Harrison saw a young man, holding a phone out.

"Please, my friend. She's unconscious. I can't get her out. Can you get her to safety?" Harrison kept his eyes locked with the young man, trying hard to ignore the fact that the young man was probably filming him.

"What about you?" The young man kept his phone up, but Harrison could hear fear in the young man's voice.

"I don't matter right now. Please, I'm begging you, just get her to safety," Harrison said, motioning at the still Felicity. "My legs are pinned. Just, take Felicity and get her out of here."

"Umm..." The young man vanished from sight without saying anything else.

"Where are you going? Please, just get her to safety!" Harrison shouted after the man. He coughed again, pain flaring up his side and through his chest. "Felicity. Please, wake up."

There was a gust of wind and Barry was there, suited up as the Flash. Looking around, he quickly took in the scene. "Dr. Wells?"

"Flash. Thank goodness. She was unconscious when I woke up. Just, get her out of here and help everyone else," Harrison declared.

"What about you?" Barry looked up at where Harrison's legs were trapped. "I'll get you out in a minute."

"No, Flash, please," Harrison declared. "Get everyone safe first."

"I can't just leave you," Barry countered.

"No, listen to me. You get Felicity to safety, then you take care of everyone else. Don't you come back and try to get me until everyone else is safe. Do you understand me?" Harrison locked his gaze with Barry, hoping the young man would understand. "I'm not the priority here."

"But-"

"Look, you can waste time arguing with me, or you can get to work," Harrison ordered. Nodding, Barry darted forwards, when he was gone, so was Felicity. "Thank god." Looking to his legs, Harrison started tugging on them again. "Come on." Grunting, he tugged and pulled, hearing fabric tear, but nothing happened.

There was a gust of wind, and Barry was back, examining Harrison's legs. "You've torn yourself up," Barry observed.

"Did you get everyone else to safety?" Harrison demanded, his head starting to hurt.

"Yes, sir," Barry said. "Now it's time to save you." With some effort, Barry got Harrison free and carried him quickly across the road to a patch of grass, which the rain had turned to mud. Harrison barely had time to process that he was sitting next to Felicity when Barry returned a moment later. Then Barry was gone. Looking around, Harrison smiled upon seeing his wheelchair behind them. In the grass in front of him, Felicity groaned.

"Felicity," Harrison sighed in relief, moving closer to her. "Hey." Her eyes fluttered and then opened.

"Oh! What happened?" Groaning, Felicity started trying to sit up.

"Careful," Harrison said, reaching out to help her. "That gash looks nasty."

"Are you okay?" A paramedic stood in front of them.

"I'm fine. The lady hit her head," Harrison declared. The man didn't seem to believe him.

"Why don't I check you both out?" The man smiled gently at them. "Now, we can go to my unit, get you out of this rain." He pointed towards an ambulance. Squinting through the rain, Harrison looked at Felicity.

"How about I take over for you?" Standing just behind the young paramedic, was Caitlin. The young man turned around to look at her.

"My private physician," Harrison said. "I think we'll be safe in her hands. Why don't you go take care of someone else?" Frowning at Harrison, the young man nodded and then picked up his jump bag and headed away.

"I jumped in the van as soon as I heard you ordering Barry to leave you," Caitlin said, coming forwards. Putting down her jump bag, she started checking Felicity first. While Caitlin looked over Felicity, Harrison looked around.

"What the hell happened?"

"Not sure," Joe said, walking over towards them. "Call came out as a multiple car accident." He looked back and forth between Felicity and Harrison.

"Looks like a concussion. I'll check you over more carefully back at the lab," Caitlin said to Felicity. She moved on to Harrison.

"I don't know what happened," Harrison said honestly. "We were just talking. The light was green. There was a huge bang, and then the world went black. Next thing I know, I'm hanging upside down with my legs pinned."

"Look just over my shoulder," Caitlin ordered. Following her directions, Harrison stared over her shoulder while the doctor flashed a light in his eyes. "Possible concussion on you too," She declared.

"And the day goes on," Harrison grumbled. "At least the Flash got us out of there in time." He shot a look towards a news van, hoping the others would follow his lead and not mention Barry by any name than Flash.

"Your legs," Caitlin exclaimed. She'd started checking Harrison over for additional injuries. "What were they pinned between?"

"I guess the door and the console," Harrison declared. Leaning forwards, he flinched as some pain flared up his side.

"What was that face for?" Felicity asked, catching the brief look of pain.

"Nothing," Harrison lied. At the look Felicity gave him, he caved. "My side hurts a little."

"What?" Frowning angrily, Caitlin moved up, and pushed Harrison down so that he was laying down on his back. "You will tell me if anything hurts!" Glowering at him, she started checking for injuries, beginning with his head and working her way down.

"Ouch," Harrison said when Caitlin palpated his side. "That hurts."

"I need this shirt out of the way," Caitlin grumbled. Taking out a pair of sheers, she started cutting up the side of the shirt.

"Caitlin, just ask me to take it off!" Harrison protested.

"Excessive movement could anger the injury," Caitlin lectured.

"Yeah, but my shirt," Harrison trailed off, uncertain how he could protest against Caitlin, especially when he knew she was right. "Can't we get out of the rain?"

"You could have internal bleeding," Caitlin chastised him. "Your legs are a bloodied mess! You will need stitches." She frowned intensely at him. "You really-" She stopped mid-sentence.

"Really what?" Harrison asked, looking up. He had to squint against the rain, but he could see Caitlin clearly as she slowly dropped, almost in slow motion, to land on top of him. "What the hell?" Confused, Harrison struggled under the added weight as he looked around. "Joe? Felicity?" His headache had grown worse, but he realized that the background noise had changed. While he could still hear the sounds of the rain and sirens, he could no longer hear people shouting or crying for help.

"Felicity?" He called her name again, wondering what was happening and why it wasn't happening to him.

"Now that is interesting," a female voice said. Trying to focus through the rain, Harrison spotted a young woman dressed all in gray with silver hair. "You should be asleep." She licked one finger, watching him. Harrison's headache got worse, but he didn't fall asleep.

"Did you do this?" He looked around. Everywhere he looked, he saw people unconscious. With an inclination of her head, she nodded. "What did you do to them?" He tried to ignore the pain building in his head.

"Relax handsome. They're just asleep." She grinned as she strode over to him, kneeling to look at the group around him.

"Are you responsible for the car accident?" Harrison pushed himself up on his elbow, struggling under the weight of the sleeping Dr. Snow.

"You betcha. I hadn't been trying to get this many people." She smiled sweetly. "Now, why aren't you falling asleep?" Reaching out, she traced a hand along his cheek. His headache grew even worse, and he gasped a little. "Interesting." Sitting back, she studied him. "Why don't you push that pretty lady off of you and come for a walk?" Oddly enough, he had a strange desire to do just that, luckily the connection between his mind and his legs was still malfunctioning.

"You know, I'd love to, but you see the wheelchair behind me?" Her gaze shifted to look behind him. "That's mine. So, I'm not really up for taking a walk. Ever again."

"Grim." She said.

"Just accepting the facts," Harrison said with a shrug. "So, why are you doing all this?"

"I have a grudge to settle." She studied him a moment longer, glancing from him to the wheelchair and back. "Does that hurt?"

"What hurt?" Other than the headache, he really wasn't any pain. His side only hurt when he tried to move.

"Your legs. They're all bloody and shit," she said, kicking at one of his feet.

"Yes, well, I need the wheelchair for a reason," Harrison replied, trying to take a mental picture of the woman. In the distance, sirens sounded, coming closer. "I think those are coming for you," Harrison observed.

"Damn it," she muttered. "Too early." She looked around and started racing through the wreckage. Harrison watched her, straining to keep his head up. He lost her as she vanished behind a flipped car. A moment later he heard screaming and she came running back into sight. The sirens were even closer and she seemed to flounder. Looking over at Harrison, she paused and ran back over to him.

"Get up," She said, triggering an explosion of a headache. While she'd been running around his headache had abated.

"Right." Harrison said with a laugh. "That's funny."

"Get up, and come with me," She growled.

"And how would you recommend that I do that?" Harrison couldn't keep the angry sneer out of his voice. There was a moment of silence as she seemed to think.

"Get in your wheelchair," The woman ordered. With her orders came another blinding headache, which had Harrison groaning and trying to clutch at his head.

"Please, stop that," He begged her. "Your power doesn't work, it just gives me a blinding headache. I can't focus on anything with it." He groaned the request out. Glaring at him, she stepped forwards, pushing Caitlin off of him and grabbing his arm.

"Get up, get in the damn wheelchair," She snarled at him now.

"Why do you need me?" He demanded, flinching in pain as he was tugged.

"I need to make sure no one follows me," She said as a matter of fact.

"So why do you need me? I'm just going to slow you down," he complained. With some effort he started dragging himself to his wheelchair.

"You're the only person who has seen me, that means I can't leave you here," She informed him. "And despite this chaos, I am not a killer. At least not of handsome strange men I don't know."

With a grunt, Harrison lifted himself into his wheelchair. He had to pause as his head was pounding and make him feel sick to his stomach. "Grand. Now what?"

"Now we leave. I'll have to finish this later." Moving fast, she came around behind him. Doing as best he could, Harrison waited until the timing was right and attacked. His momentum carried him out of his chair and her to the ground. They wrestled for several long moments. With an angry shout, she jabbed him hard in his injured side, making him cry out and let go of her. She used his momentary distraction to slip from his grip. She backed up, across Joe, took the detective's gun and leveled it at Harrison.

"Nice elbow," Harrison said with a groan, clutching at his injured side.

"Don't try that again," She said, wiping blood off her face. "Now," the gun was leveled at his head. "Get in the damn wheelchair and do exactly as I say. I may not normally be a killer, but I cannot leave you here to tell the police what you saw." Nodding, he wiped his hands on his sweatpants, and slowly got back into the wheelchair.

"So what do I call you?" He asked, pulling his bloodied and bleeding legs into the retainers of his chair.

"The Gray Lady," She pronounced firmly. "Now, move, that way." She pointed down the street, away from the wreckage and the sounds of the sirens.

"Wonderful," He grumbled, slowly starting down the street.

"You got a name Wheels?" She asked the question haughtily, as if he was beneath her.

"Gee, thanks," he said with a grumble. "Why should I tell you my name?"

"Wheels it is then," she said cheerfully. "Now, shut up and let me push you." He felt her come up behind him. Briefly he considered fighting her, but he was sore and tired.

"Fine, my Lady." Letting his hands drop into his lap, he glanced down, aware that he was leaving a trail of blood. He only hoped he'd live long enough for Barry or somebody to find him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another serious chapter! If you came for the comedy, hang in there for a little bit longer. I promise things get fun again in later chapters. Thanks to Alisha Winchester Collins, EyesOnly-with-wifi, and Precognitive Numbers for their reviews. Thank you for sticking with me for so long. Nearing the finish line I think. Comments and suggestions welcomed, although this story is complete, I do have others in the works!**

Chapter 10

It was dark when Harrison opened his eyes. He'd allowed the Grey Lady to push him down the street.

When she'd turned a corner, she must have clocked him on the back of the head; he had a killer headache and his neck itched, probably from dried blood. Trying to look around the room proved fruitless. She'd blindfolded him and when he tried to lift his hands, he found they were zip tied to the wheels of his chair. Groaning, both because his head was spinning and because his neck hurt, he tried to figure out if anyone else was there with him. Hearing a noise, he called out.

"Hello?"

"Nice to see you awake again," the Grey Lady said. "Pardon the blindfold, but I couldn't have you knowing where we were going."

"Goes great with my pounding headache. What did you do my neck?" He badly wanted to reach back and rub at it, but the zip ties were already cutting into his wrists.

"Clubbed you on the back of your head with the butt of the gun," She stated, "Sorry. But it needed to happen."

"Grand." He blindly tried to look around the room, frustrated as all hell with blindfold.

"Don't worry. As soon as I finish my revenge, I'll let you go. Besides, right now, nobody even cares you're gone." Her voice was sugary sweet, and it made his stomach roll even worse than it was already.

"I think I'm going to puke," Harrison declared. Leaning as far over the side of his wheelchair as he could, he did just that.

"What is wrong with you?" There was anger and disgust in her voice.

"I already had a concussion, then you use your voice on me, crack me on the back of my head, and then blindfold me. What do you expect me to do?" He would have glowered at her, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not cleaning that up," she snarled back at him. "You'll just have to sit here and enjoy the smell while I finish out my plans." Harrison opted not to answer, sitting the darkness forced by the blindfold. Listening carefully, he could hear her footsteps as they faded away. Grunting, he started pulling on the zip ties which held his wrists to the wheels of his chair. He had to get out. Despite what he'd told the Grey Lady, he had a bigger problem. His head was spinning, that was true, but he suspected it was from blood loss. Without the connection, he had no way of knowing how badly his legs were injured or how badly he was bleeding. Either he got free, someone rescued him, or he bled to death. Harrison desperately hoped it was one of the first two.

It was silent for a long time. Harrison was feeling light headed and was happy his stomach was empty. If not, he probably would have been sick again. As it was, he'd been struggling to get his hands free. He was certain that he'd rubbed off several layers of skin. Growling in frustration, he shook his head, immediately regretting it. He needed to get loose. Trying to calm down, he took several deep breaths, listening to the air enter and exit his lungs.

First he had to take into consideration his condition. The concussion he was certain of, and he was certain that he had lost a great deal of blood. At the moment, he wasn't certain if he was still bleeding or not. The concussion may have been contributing to his legs staying crapped out, but either way, his legs were out of commission. They weren't going to be of any help. That meant he had his brain and not much else to help him get free.

Using his ears, he tried to figure out if there was anything else in the room he might be able to use. All he could hear was the drip of water somewhere. Biting his lip, he tilted his head to first one side and then the other, struggling to hear something, anything he could use. There was nothing. With a surge of frustration, he yanked on his hands again. This time he felt the glove on one hand shift, giving him some extra room to wiggle his hand. With some work and effort, he worked the hand free.

"Ow, ow, ow," he grumbled as the stitches Caitlin had put in his hand earlier pulled and then tore. As his hand slipped free, he yelped in pain and then clutched his hand to his chest, the glove still stuck in the zip tie. As the pain abated a little, he reached up, yanking off the blindfold she'd tied over his eyes. Blinking against the light, he looked around.

He was in an abandoned warehouse. The rain which had been pouring down all day dripped through the roof in random places. "Get your hand free," Harrison ordered himself. Ignoring the pain in his hand, which flared up when he used it, he freed his other hand. After a moment of checking the damage he'd done, and wiggling his fingers to regain some feeling, he pulled his gloves back on and started to explore.

"Damn, steps." He frowned at the steps, looking to his legs and back to the steps. "Not happening today," he muttered to himself. Backing away from the steps he continued to explore, unfortunately, he found no phone, and no ramp. It was starting to look like his only way out was the steps. It left him wondering how the woman had gotten him into the warehouse to begin with.

"Okay, no phone. No ramp. Looks like I'm going down the steps." With an angry grump, he went back to sit at the top of the stairs, contemplating them for a long moment. He knew it could be done. He'd even attempted it once or twice, when he was having bad days for his legs. Taking a deep breath, he turned his chair and slowly backed towards the stairs. He got as close to the railing as he dared, clutching the railing, he leaned forwards, backing his chair up so that he was at the very top of the stairs. Letting his breath out, he slowly lowered himself down the first stair.

"Okay, I can do this," he assured himself, lowering his body carefully down another step. By the time he made it to the bottom, he was shaking, and his hands were hurting from how tightly he'd been gripping both the railing and the push wheel on his chair. Looking back up the stairs, he nodded, turned and headed out into the pouring rain.

"And now… I need to get some help." He tried to figure out where he was as he started across the street. Surely the others were looking for him. After exploring the warehouse, he had an idea of what the Grey Lady was up to, he just didn't know how to stop her. Shivering in the rain, he headed in the direction of what he hoped was the hospital.

* * *

STAR Labs

Felicity's fingers flew over the keyboard as she set a program searching for Harrison Wells in the footage taken by any computer anywhere near the accident. When they'd all woken up and realized Harrison was gone, she had immediately started to fret. The others had been a little more sedate on jumping to the conclusion that the worse had happened. Barry had managed to follow the blood trail a short distance. It stopped at a curb, making Felicity think that Harrison had gotten in a car.

"We have to find him," Felicity said.

"It looked to me like he left of his own volition," Joe declared, looking over Felicity's shoulder. "I mean, why else would he take my gun?" He hated that he'd lost the firearm. It angered him to know that Harrison Wells was out there somewhere with it.

"He didn't," Felicity declared. She threw an image up on the screen for all to see. "He was taken hostage." They watched on screen as Harrison Wells rolled past a camera, a woman following him, Joe's gun to the back of Harrison's bloody head.

"Where is this?" Joe asked, glancing over at the hacker. Nodding, Felicity looked at her computer.

"Three blocks from the accident. Looks like she's forcing him to go with her," Felicity observed. They watched as the woman raised the gun and cracked Harrison upside the head with it. With a grim smile on her face, the woman dumped Harrison into the back of a truck, struggling some with his legs. Once he was inside, she dumped his wheelchair in as well.

"Why did she take him?" Barry asked, moving forwards.

"Why did she have to knock him out?" Felicity added, a hand straying up to her own neck, as if she'd been injured instead of Harrison. "I mean, everybody else she just put to sleep."

"We don't know that she's the one responsible for the sleeping sickness," Joe protested.

"Either her or Dr. Wells," Cisco said. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Guys, we don't think Dr. Wells would do that, do we?" Cisco looked around at the group.

"No, we don't," Felicity declared. "He was here when Barry first met this crazy chick," she added. "We just have to figure out why Harrison didn't fall asleep like the rest of us."

"And why she took him," Caitlin added.

"Maybe she took him because he didn't fall asleep," Cisco suggested.

"But why didn't he fall asleep?" Barry asked. Felicity was reviewing the video footage, trying to find something that would explain it all.

"He must have such a headache," Felicity observed. "First the car accident and then that crazy lady hitting him on the head."

"That's it," Caitlin said. Moving over, she watched the images on the screen more closely. "Look, Dr. Wells is rubbing at his temples like he has a headache. What if the blow to his head altered his brainwaves enough that when this meta tried to put him to sleep, it didn't work?"

"So, we're assuming she can control brainwaves?" Joe wasn't at all sure he was following the line of thinking. "Can she do that?"

"It would explain why her power didn't work on Barry," Caitlin declared.

"His brain is moving too fast, it would make his brain waves completely different," Cisco added. "So, we're thinking that Dr. Wells had different brainwaves because of the concussion? Is that possible?"

"Combine a head injury with his higher intellect and Dr. Wells could easily have brainwaves altered just enough to make him immune to this meta-human's ability," Caitlin said, settling down to start going through data. "I've scanned Dr. Wells a few times, with his consent of course."

"So, we compare his brainwaves now with what?" Felicity asked.

"With yours, mine, Joe's, anyone who is susceptible," Caitlin said. "We can also compare them to Barry and see if they have anything in common. Then maybe we can find a way to mimic the brainwaves, give the CCPD a leg up on this crazy woman."

"I might be able to rig it so their riot gear helmets help alter their brain waves just enough," Cisco said, coming over to look over Caitlin's shoulder.

"But what about Harrison?" Felicity demanded. "He's bleeding, or was, badly. If he left a trail of blood for Barry to follow, how much longer does he have?"

"Hard to say," Caitlin declared. "I didn't have time to check his leg injuries before that woman put us to sleep. We'll have to hope that finding this woman helps us find Dr. Wells." Caitlin smiled gently at her friend.

"Then let's get this done. I'll be your first scan victim," Felicity declared. Nodding her thanks, Caitlin got to work. "Let's hope Harrison can hold out until we can get this woman to tell us where she has stashed him."

Over the next hour Caitlin scanned everyone, and started helping Cisco work on the helmets, while Felicity and Barry searched for Dr. Wells. Felicity used her computer while Barry ran the city, randomly searching.

"I found Harrison!" Felicity yelled after nearly two hours of searching. "Look." She tapped a few keys, and the image of Harrison Wells wheeling down an empty street popped up.

"Got him." Without hesitating, Barry sped out of the room. In no time he was skidding to a stop in front of Harrison Wells, who once more looked like a drowned rat. "Dr. Wells."

"Flash," Harrison said, relief filling his body. "You need to get to the hospital. The Grey Lady is going after Dr. Michael Jones. I think she blames him for the death of her husband."

"What about you?" Barry hesitated before running off to rescue the unknown doctor.

"Have Cisco or Caitlin come get me. You need to go. Central City Hospital. Go!"

"Barry, tell him I'm on my way," Felicity called out as she pulled her coat on.

"I'm calling it in," Joe said, pulling his phone out as he rushed out.

"Felicity and Joe are on their way," Barry told Harrison.

"Right. Go." Harrison watched Barry vanish in a blur. "Good. Now I'm sitting in the rain again. Talking to myself." Deciding he'd be better off if he kept moving, Harrison started down the street once more, glancing up as a car drove past. He couldn't believe the street had been as empty as it had been when he'd first come out.

"You'll drown," a voice said to his left. Looking over his shoulder Harrison managed a confused look as a young woman stepped out of a shop. "Here." She started walking next to him, holding an umbrella over his head.

"Thanks," Harrison said. "I appreciate it." He continued down the road, slowing down so that she could easily keep up with him.

"No problem. Though, mind if I ask what you're doing out in this?" They stopped at a curb, and Harrison squinted up at the woman.

"Just trying to survive the day," he answered honestly. A violent shiver overtook his body and he frowned. "And you?"

"Going to visit a friend." She smiled at him. A siren sounded and Harrison looked up. Joe had pulled up in front of them, Felicity jumping out of the passenger side.

"Are you okay?" Felicity flew at him, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried. I woke up and you were gone." For his part, Harrison wasn't sure how to respond. He sat, with Felicity wrapped around his upper body, his arms sticking out like he was some sort of scarecrow. "God, you're freezing cold again."

"Dr. Wells," Joe said, getting out and coming around to the trio. "Who's your friend?"

"Just a good samaritan," she said. "Have a good day." With that she headed on down the street.

"Seems people are willing to help me when they don't know who I am," Harrison said, shivering.

"Come on, let's get you in out of the rain," Felicity said. Nodding, Harrison headed over to the car. "I'll ride in the back, with you." She opened the door, watching as he transferred himself into the backset. As he reached down to get his legs, Felicity yelped.

"What?" Worried he looked up, seeing her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

"Your legs. Joe, I think we need to take him to the hospital." Without waiting for Harrison to respond, Felicity got his wheelchair folded up and into the trunk. Instead of going around to the other side though, she squeezed in to sit next to him.

"Joe, I don't really think the hospital is necessary," Harrison protested.

"Harrison, you're pale, your legs are still bleeding, and you probably have a concussion. Caitlin is busy trying to help Cisco and Barry."

"Plus, I had to report you missing," Joe said, glancing over his shoulder as he headed towards the hospital. "I need to get an official statement from you."

"Not sure I can be much help. She told me to call her Grey Lady and then forced me to go with her," Harrison said. "When we got to her van, she clobbered me."

"Yeah, we found video footage with that. We've tried to keep everything out of the news, but I had to explain why you weren't there to give a statement about the car accident," Joe informed him. "Right now, we need to follow protocol. Which means taking you to the hospital, getting an official statement, etc."

"If that's what you think is best," Harrison agreed. He sat back, shivering in his once more sopping wet clothes. Really, he had absolutely no desire to go through the chaos of the ER and giving a statement to the police, but at the moment he wasn't in control of the situation. So, he sat shivering, staring out the window as they drove towards the hospital.

"Here. You're freezing," Felicity said, snuggling in close, putting an arm around him. "Come on. Let me help." Surprised at her offer, Harrison ran a hand through his sopping wet hair. As another shiver ran up his spine, he decided he would rather take a hug and cuddle than ending up naked in bed again.

"Thank you." Leaning into her, he tried not to snuggle up too close. She was so warm, and he was freezing.

"Man, you are really wet," Felicity observed. "And cold." She wrapped her arms around him, trying to decide if she should feel uncomfortable that Harrison Wells was resting his head on her shoulder. He didn't respond and when she looked at his face a jolt of fear rushed her.

"Harrison?" Shaking him, Felicity felt her terror grow when he didn't respond. "Harrison, wake up." His head fell into her lap and she yelped. "Joe! I can't wake him up."

"Hang on." Flicking his lights on, Joe put the pedal to the floor, getting on the radio to call ahead.

"Right." Uncertain what else to do, Felicity wrapped her arms around Harrison and tried to protect him as best she could while the car barreled through the rain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Big thanks to all those who have stuck with this. My apologies for not updating sooner. I tend to have a little less time available for writing during the summer. Big thanks to Allison Winchester Collins and Precognitive Numbers for the reviews. Comments and reviews welcome! Oh, and as you'll be able to tell, I had reached my seriousness quota when I wrote this chapter. So… enjoy the insanity.**

There were orderlies and nurses waiting at the entrance to the E.R. Joe stopped the SUV, jumped out and ran around to the other side, helping Felicity out and then helping get Harrison out. He was limp, his limbs flopping around and his head lolling from one side to the next. In no time they had him bundled onto a gurney and into the E.R. Joe and Felicity followed, Felicity trying to explain what had happened to the head nurse.

They ended up sitting in uncomfortable hospital chairs, waiting. Eddie joined them shortly, having spoken with Joe over the phone. He'd been at the precinct when Joe had called it in and come to join them as soon as he could. Together the trio sat and waited. They waited for several hours. They were still sitting waiting when Caitlin and Cisco came running in to join them.

"What have you heard?" Caitlin demanded, before anyone else could speak.

"Nothing," Felicity replied.

A strange noise suddenly reached their ears; the doors opened and Harrison Wells came rolling towards them. A nurse came out chasing after him. In the wheelchair, he was significantly faster than the nurse, twisting it around so that he had everyone between him and the nurse.

"Get her away from me," Harrison demanded.

"Excuse me..." the nurse said. Cowering behind Felicity, Harrison peaked around her waist at the nurse.

"She's trying to torture me," Harrison declared.

"He stole that wheelchair," the nurse protested. "I was just trying to take some blood."

"Vampire!" Harrison shouted at the nurse. "She's trying to steal my blood!"

"What have you given him?" Caitlin demanded, moving between the nurse and Harrison.

"Just something to take the edge off." She explained.

"They're trying to kill me!" Harrison ducked away from the nurse, who was trying to get to him around Caitlin. He moved so fast that Felicity lost her balance and fell into his lap. "Hello, pretty lady." He grinned, arching an eyebrow suggestively at her.

"I am his doctor," Caitlin said, stopping the nurse. "He's under my care now. We'll go get him into the lab van and return your wheelchair."

"Harrison, why are you stroking my face?" Felicity asked, her eyes going big.

"Pretty and soft," Harrison declared.

"Come on loopy boy," Cisco said, moving to stand behind Harrison.

"Who are you?" Harrison arched a questioning eyebrow at Cisco.

"Your chauffeur. Sit back and enjoy the ride," Cisco ordered.

"My legs don't work," Harrison informed Cisco.

"Yeah, I know," Cisco said.

"Where are we going?" He said in a cheerful, sing-song voice.

"Back to the lab." Cisco said, pushing the wheelchair as fast as he was comfortable.

"Lab? I work in a lab? Cool." Harrison laughed gleefully, throwing his hands up into the air. "Faster!"

As the two men vanished down the hallway, Felicity exchanged horrified looks with Joe and Eddie. Caitlin, however, only had eyes for the nurse. "Now, I need you to tell me exactly what you gave him. Dr. Wells has had a bad enough day, I don't want to have to worry about drug interactions while I'm treating him."

"Fine." Frowning at Caitlin, the nurse headed back the way she'd come with Caitlin following.

"Did we just see Dr. Wells high as a kite?" Joe asked.

"I think we did," Felicity said, staring in the direction Cisco and Harrison had gone. Poking his head back inside, Cisco looked upset.

"Can I get some help please! He's being difficult!" Cisco called, his voice desperate. Exchanging looks, the others dashed down the hall to his rescue.

They stopped and stared at what they found. Harrison Wells and Cisco Ramon were engaged in a battle, for the driver side door of the lab van. It seemed that Harrison had gotten there first and gotten it into his head that he was going to drive. At the moment Cisco was attempting to pull Harrison's hand off the door handle. For his part, Harrison was easily fending Cisco off with his free hand. The two were bickering much like little children.

"Let go!" Cisco shouted.

"No! You let go!" Harrison countered. "I'm gonna drive!"

"Dr. Wells!" Joe shouted. "Let go of the door."

"No!" Cisco and Joe yanked and pulled at Harrison's hand, struggling to keep him from getting the door open.

"Pull him off!" Joe shouted.

"I'm trying, he's freaking strong!" Cisco yelled back.

"Help! They're trying to kidnap me!" Harrison yelled in response. A few passing strangers looked over, but Eddie stopped them with a flash of his badge.

"Dr. Wells! Nobody is trying to kidnap you," Joe chided him.

"Help! They won't let me drive!"

"It isn't handicap accessible," Cisco shouted. "You can't drive it!" The screaming and yelling continued, with the men yanking and pulling at each other for several long minutes. Finally, Felicity waded in, and attacked.

"Harrison, I'm sorry, but you have to stop screaming and do as your told!" Her apology issued, Felicity leaned in, capturing Harrison's lips mid-scream. At first he stopped yelling because of the blockage, but soon he stopped even trying to yell, too distracted. As the kiss continued, Harrison let go of the door so he could focus on the female who was kissing him. With his hand free he cradled her face, stroking it some. The other men in the group fell silent as they stepped back, watching the two kiss.

"That is certainly one way to distract a man," Joe said, arching an eyebrow. Cisco choked out a grunt of agreement and nodded. The kiss broke apart, Felicity gasping for breath and licking her lips.

"Pretty lady, you kiss me like that again and I will follow you off the face of the earth," Harrison said, his chest heaving and his face flushed.

"Okay. I'll kiss you like that again, once you've gotten into the back of the van and allowed Dr. Snow to check over you," Felicity said, looking up as Caitlin came out to join the group.

"Promise?" He looked at her with wide eyes as if she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Yeah. I promise." She was blushing now, vaguely aware of the audience around them, but her impulsive idea had worked and if she was to be honest with herself, she wouldn't mind kissing Harrison again.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to help!" With that Harrison wheeled himself around to the other side of the van. Glancing at the others, Felicity followed.

"Well, at least somebody managed to calm him down," Caitlin said. "Not how I would have done it, but it worked. Better than fighting with him." She gave the others a look.

"I didn't know he was so strong," Cisco protested.

"He uses his arms for everything, of course he's strong," Caitlin said. Shaking her head, she walked around to help Felicity. The blonde had helped Harrison get into the van and was settling into the seat next to him.

"Hey, where's my other kiss!" Harrison was demanding.

"I haven't examined you yet," Caitlin said, climbing up into the van. "The nurse couldn't tell me what they gave you, but I'm hoping it will wear off sooner than later. How are you feeling?" As she spoke she started checking his eyes. "Pupils are PERL."

"What does that mean?" Felicity asked.

"Pupils equal and reactive to light," Harrison supplied. "Bit silly when you think about it. Should just be PERL or pupils are ERL." Caitlin nodded, poking at the cut on his cheek. "Ouch. That hurts. My head is throbbing."

"I'm not surprised. Between what the nurse gave you and the concussion you suffered in that car wreck, I'm impressed you regained consciousness as quickly as you did," Caitlin observed. "Now, I'm going to check your legs." Crouching, she lifted one leg, carefully removing his shoe and pushing the pant leg up, exposing bloodied and damaged skin below.

"That does not look good," Harrison said. "How'd I do that?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Felicity asked. Cisco climbed into the driver's seat, glancing back at his passengers.

"My head hurts too much to try to remember anything," Harrison said, putting a hand up to his head.

"Your wrists," Felicity said, reaching out and taking the hand closest. "Caitlin, you're gonna need to check these next I think."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Cisco asked his passengers.

"Let me check Dr. Wells's other leg," Caitlin ordered. "These will need to be cleaned and bandaged when we get back to the lab. You might need stitches in some of them." Carefully, she removed the other shoe and examined Harrison's other leg.

"Hey," Joe said, poking his head in the front passenger door. "I've called Capt. Singh. He's insisting on meeting us at STAR Labs. I tried to assure him it wasn't necessary."

"Can I go to bed?" Harrison's request was plaintive. "My head hurts."

"Dr. Wells, I need you to stay awake a little bit longer," Caitlin ordered. "Joe are you riding with us or not? I want to get him back to the lab and checked out."

"Is it okay if I ride with you?" Joe was a little surprised at the offer. At Cisco's nod, he climbed in, glancing back at the two women and Dr. Wells. "How you feeling Dr. Wells?"

"My brain hurts," Harrison answered. "And my stomach seems to have left my body."

"That's probably a side effect of the medication that stupid nurse gave you. Based on your behavior and description of how your feeling, I'd say you're at least sensitive to the medicine if not allergic." Caitlin buckled in on the other side of Dr. Wells and took his wrist, taking his pulse and counting respirations.

"Are we ready to go now?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed. She glanced at Dr. Wells who had started to hum under his breath, his gaze fixed on Felicity. When Cisco complained, Harrison fell silent, but continued to gaze at Felicity as they rode.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you Alisha Winchester Collins and Precognitive Numbers for the reviews. Please enjoy! As always comments and reviews are welcomed!**

The ride back to the lab was a quiet one. Caitlin spent most of her time checking over Dr. Wells, while Felicity tried to ignore the intense, quiet stare Harrison kept fixing on her. When they arrived at the lab Joe went in to meet Capt. Singh; Cisco helped Caitlin and Felicity unload Dr. Wells, who had become very quiet and almost seemed asleep.

As they headed down to the cortex, Cisco ran ahead to get the treatment bed set up and ready. Barry had already returned and was waiting when Cisco arrived. "Hey," Barry greeted his friend.

"So, those helmets you rigged for the CCPD worked. Turns out the Grey Lady was using sound waves to induce sleep and compliance."

"Yeah? I'm glad. They get her device from her?" Cisco grinned as Barry held up the item in question.

"Awesome. I'll check it out later. Caitlin and Felicity are on their way down with Dr. Wells. I think Joe is meeting Capt. Singh and bringing him down too."

"How is Dr. Wells?" Barry asked, glancing to make sure that the Flash suit was hidden. At that moment Joe, Eddie, and Capt. David Singh entered.

"I was just asking Joe the same question," Singh said. He looked around the Cortex. "I've never been down here before."

"Yeah, well, this is where I spent 9 months of my life," Barry said, looking around. Shouting sounded, and the four men exchanged confused looks. Harrison came barreling into the cortex and through, laughing hysterically.

"Was that...?" Capt. Singh pointed in the direction Wells had gone.

"He's at it again," Cisco said, running after Harrison. A moment later Felicity and Caitlin entered looking flustered and out of breath.

"Did Dr. Wells come this way?" Caitlin asked, gasping for air.

"Yeah, Cisco went after him," Barry said. "What's going on?" He had never seen the doctor like this before and was confused.

"He's having a bad reaction to some medicine they gave him at the ER," Caitlin explained. "He had settled down but he perked up on the ramps and we lost him."

"He's really fast in that manual wheelchair," Felicity added, pausing to catch her breath.

"Come on, Dr. Snow isn't done with you yet," Cisco said, pushing Harrison back into the cortex. "I'm pretty sure you were speeding."

"I didn't see a speed limit posted!" Harrison protested. "That pretty lady never gave me my other kiss!" He pointed at Felicity.

"Dr. Snow hasn't finished treating your injuries." Cisco pushed the wheelchair over to the bed, and put the brakes on, moving around to the front of the wheelchair. As soon as Cisco was no longer behind him, Harrison took the brakes off and started to take off again. Capt. Singh caught him this time.

"Hey! Illegal stop!" Harrison shouted, trying to escape.

"This is a bad reaction to medicine?" Capt. Singh asked as Eddie and Joe came forward, taking an arm and leg each. Together they moved Harrison over onto the bed. Caitlin was waiting, a pair of clothing shears in hand.

"Now, you will stay in this bed while I examine and treat your injuries!" The look she gave him apparently scared the scientist as he dropped his hands into his lap giving her a look. "Good. Temperature." She shoved a thermometer into his mouth and moved down to start cutting his pants away.

"Dr. Wells, I'm sorry to bother you right now," Capt. Singh began to say.

"Then don't," Harrison replied, talking around the thermometer. "Pretty lady here promised me another kiss. Between you and me, she's one hell of a kisser." He pointed at Felicity who had come to stand next to the bed. At his words, she blushed brightly. "And she changes colors!"

"He's having a very bad day," Felicity supplied. Slapping Harrison on the shoulder, she glowered at him.

"Behave! We have been through too much today for me to put up with this!" Felicity was well past changing colors as her embarrassment deepened, Harrison was openly flirting with her in front of everyone, shamelessly too.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm where she had slapped him, and glanced up at her without saying anything.

"This is going to need stitches," Caitlin declared. She'd cut the sweatpants up to mid-thigh and had been cleaning and examining the wounds on Harrison's legs. "I'm going to give you a local anesthetic to prevent any spasms."

"What are spasms?" Capt. Singh asked. He watched, perhaps a little horrified as Caitlin injected Harrison with the anesthetic.

"The nerves connecting his legs to his brain don't work, but the nerves in his legs do work, to a degree. Spasms are those nerves trying to respond. They can be triggered by pain, illness, temperature, things like that." Caitlin spoke while she worked, checking up to look at Harrison, who was leaning forwards watching curiously.

"Oh," Capt. Singh said. "Umm... look, Dr. Wells, we tried to keep your kidnapping quiet, but unfortunately, it got out. I wanted to apologize and also thank you for the helmets."

"I didn't make the helmets," Harrison answered. "Oh man does my head hurt. Is it cold in here?" Taking the thermometer out of his mouth, Caitlin frowned.

"Your temperature is low," she said. Frowning at him, she reset the thermometer and shoved it back into his mouth. "This time, don't talk."

"I'll get a blanket," Cisco said, whirling and leaving the room.

"Look, I just came to get Dr. Wells's statement and offer him my apology," Capt. Singh declared.

"He really has had a bad day," Felicity chimed in, "I was in the car accident with him. I woke up on the side of the street. Apparently the Flash had rescued everyone."

"Yes, there's video footage some kid took of Dr. Wells insisting that the kid at least save you. Capt. David Singh, by the way." He offered his hand to Felicity.

"Felicity Smoak," She said, taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. When do you think I'll be able get a statement that isn't drug induced?" Capt. Singh asked, looking over at Caitlin. She'd finished stitching up Harrison's legs and was busy getting an IV started.

"I'm hoping the medication will be wearing off soon," Caitlin said. The thermometer beeped and she removed it, studying it. "Cisco, where's that blanket?"

"I'm cold," Harrison stated. He had tucked his hands up into his armpits.

"I know. I need to cut your shirt off, so that I can check your ribs," Caitlin said kindly. "Cisco is bringing you a blanket. Barry, why don't you get Dr. Wells a cup of hot cocoa?" She started cutting the shirt off, gently pulling it away and probing at the bruises revealed.

"Yeah. Maybe some warm soup too." Smiling gently at Harrison, Barry left.

"Dr. Wells, do you think you can tell me what happened?" Capt. Singh asked as gently as he could.

"Right. After the world exploded," Harrison said with a grimace. Caitlin was now cleaning the wound on the back of his head from when the Grey Lady had knocked him out. "I woke up in the van. I guess we flipped, because I was upside down. My legs were pinned, so I couldn't get out. There was some kid. I begged him to get Felicity out."

"Yes, he's posted the video he took online. I've already sent some people to talk to the young man," Capt. Singh agreed.

"Okay, well, he didn't." As he spoke, Harrison started to fade, apparently the insanity of the day catching up. "Then the Flash showed up. He got Felicity and I out of the van. Dr. Snow and Mr. Ramon arrived shortly after. I believe Dr. Snow was checking me out when everyone suddenly fell asleep."

"Did you fall asleep?" Capt. Singh was taking notes now.

"No, but I had a blinding headache. She tried to make me get up and follow her. When I explained that there was no way that was going to happen, she told me to get in my wheelchair and follow." With a shaking hand he rubbed at an eye. "She told me to call her the Grey Lady. When I tried to fight her, she took Detective West's gun."

"Yeah, that wasn't fair, stealing a sleeping man's gun," Joe grumbled. "Got it back at least."

"We got to her vehicle and she clobbered me. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a warehouse, tied to my chair. Worked my hands free, went down the steps… I've never done that before, it is a little scary."

"How did you manage the stairs?" Capt. Singh was curious.

"Down is easier than up," Harrison replied. "There's just the abject terror that I'm gonna slip or lose control. I think I had a death grip on the railing and the wheel of my chair. Anyhow, I got out of the warehouse, ran into the Flash. I told him what was going on and I'm afraid it gets a little fuzzy after that."

"Lucky the Flash came along when he did," Capt. Singh said, looking around the group.

"Indeed. Dr. Snow, can I pass out now? Without my glasses, this headache is getting worse." He put a hand wearily to his head.

"No. You have a concussion and a negative reaction to that medicine. I really need you to stay awake for me." She spoke calmly, gently, almost as if she was afraid he'd vanish. "Cisco should be coming back soon with a blanket and Barry with some food. I'm going to put the leads on you, see if your heart has been affected. Okay?"

"Of course. Thank you for your thoroughness." Looking over at Felicity at last, he blushed. "Ms. Smoak, my apologies for my earlier behavior."

Smiling at him, Felicity nodded, knowing there was no need for her to say anything else to him. It was nice, having some form of silent agreement between them, an understanding of each other, but there was the fact that she didn't want him to keep calling her 'Ms. Smoak' because it felt strange after everything they'd been through together.

"Please, call me Felicity, Harrison. I think we've been through too much for formality. Besides, you saved my life, so I'll give you a free pass for now." She said as she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just... no more injuries, hypothermia, crazy drug behavior, or kidnapping. Okay?"

"Agreed. I'll do the best I can." Cisco entered then a blanket in hand. Looking over, Harrison smiled.

"Mr. Ramon, I cannot tell you how nice that blanket looks."

"You're lips are blue," Cisco said, spreading the blanket out and gently tucking it around the now bandaged legs. "I think I saw Barry heating up something for you to eat and drink." Caitlin started applying the leads, Harrison leaning forwards to make her job easier.

"Well, I appreciate your help Dr. Wells. Feel better. Det. West, Det. Thawne, show me out?" Capt. Singh looked to his two detectives who nodded and led the way. Once he was gone, Harrison looked to his employees.

"What exactly have I missed? From what Capt. Singh said I understand you were able to fashion a protective helmet for his men." He looked around the group.

"When we realized that she took you because you didn't fall asleep, Caitlin pulled up some old brain scans she'd done. Using that data, I made a helmet that would adapt the brainwaves of the user so that they were closer to yours," Cisco informed the older man.

"Excellent thinking," Harrison praised.

"Okay, this is all looking good," Caitlin said. "Your vitals are steady. I will let you sleep for an hour if you'd like."

"Sounds excellent. If someone would be willing to get me some new clothes while I'm sleeping, I'd appreciate it."

"You rest. We've got you covered," Felicity said. "Right?" Barry returned then with a steaming cup and a warm bowl.

"Dr. Wells, I didn't know what you'd want, so I just heated up the first thing I came across," Barry said nervously.

"I'm certain it will be fine. Thank you Mr. Allen." Harrison took the soup and drink, setting the bowl down on the table next to the bed. Sipping at the cup, he nodded a thank you to Barry. "This is excellent. Thank you." There was an awkward silence as Harrison ate his soup and drank his hot chocolate. He set both the mug and bowl down when he was done and rested his head back against the pillows. After a moment of silence, Felicity picked up the mug and bowl.

"Harrison, are you done?" She waited a moment, got no response, and looked to the man in the bed.

"Sleep well." Smiling gently, she gazed at the peacefully sleeping face one more time, before leaving to wash up the dishes and put them away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Big thanks to everyone who has hung in for the end. Also thanks to those who were kind enough to review: Alisha Winchester Collins, Precognitive Numbers, and EyesOnly-with-wifi. Double big thanks to Alisha Winchester Collins, my magnif Beta. Thanks for joining me! Comments always welcomed. - CT**

Felicity slipped into the cortex as silently as she could; after Harrison had fallen asleep she had left the lab to run a few errands. Caitlin had stayed and watched over her patient. Cisco and Barry had left, headed out to discuss the Grey Lady and her device. Joe and Eddie had returned to the precinct with Capt. Singh. That left Caitlin and Felicity to deal with the sleeping Harrison.

"Hey," Caitlin said, smiling as she saw Felicity. "Any luck?"

"Yep. I also grabbed some more clothes for him." Felicity held up the small stack of clothes she'd brought in with her.

"Excellent. I could use some more clothes," Harrison said from the bed, surprising both women. "I think I'm naked again."

"Dr. Wells!" Caitlin was surprised to see him awake. She'd been monitoring him closely and she'd not seen any signs that he'd woken.

"Caitlin. I trust my vitals are acceptable?" Harrison smiled gently at her, wondering if his cursed day was done.

"Yes. Your body temperature has stabilized and I believe that drug should be out of your system now. How are you feeling?" Caitlin pulled out her penlight and started checking his eyes again.

"Fine. My head still hurts a bit, but that's probably because I've gone most of the day without my glasses." When she finished checking his eyes, he looked around. "Where are Cisco and Barry?"

"They've headed out for the night," Caitlin answered. "Felicity and I have something for you." Smiling, she looked to Felicity. With a grin of her own, Felicity put two small packages on the table next to the bed.

"For me? Why?" Harrison eyed the two packages a bit suspiciously.

"Well," Felicity began. "We figured you've had such a horrible day, but without you, Barry couldn't have saved it. So, we wanted to do something for you." She tapped the two packages. "Go ahead. Open them. I promise they will not hurt."

Eyeing the two women, he reached out for the smaller of the two packages. After a moment he started carefully unwrapping the present. Felicity and Caitlin exchanged impatient looks. Finally, he removed the last of the paper and laughed gently, smiling happily. "Thank you," he said. Flipping the phone around in his hands, he pressed the power button. "But, how?"

"We asked Cisco to see about getting a replacement," Caitlin said. Chuckling, Harrison paged through the phone. "Felicity transferred everything over from your old phone."

"Well, thank you. All of you, very much." With a grin, he quickly shot a text off to Cisco as thanks. "So, then what is this?" Reaching out, he picked up the other package, carefully putting down the phone.

"Open it and find out," Felicity said with an encouraging grin. Arching an eyebrow, Harrison started unwrapping the present. "I hope we got it right."

"New glasses!" Rather gleefully, Harrison put the new pair of glasses on his face, modeling them for the two women. "How do I look?"

"Like your old self," Felicity said with a smile. "Do they fit?"

"Perfectly. The prescription is spot on, and best of all, they aren't red." Harrison smiled brightly. "Thank you ladies. Dr. Snow, with your permission, I'd like to get those clothes on and get myself home. It has been one very long day."

"Okay. Felicity and I will give you some privacy." Smiling at her boss, Caitlin handed him the stack of clothing. "Head down?"

"Yes, please," Harrison said, taking the clothes and dropping them in his lap. While Caitlin lowered the head of the bed so that it was flat, Harrison pulled off the sensors that Caitlin had placed on him earlier. With the sensors removed, he pulled on the lab shirt Felicity had brought him.

"We'll give you some privacy," Felicity said. Smiling, she left, Caitlin following after.

A few minutes later Harrison exited the cortex, dressed, hair almost tamed, glasses and smile on his face. "Ladies. Thank you, again." They followed him as he headed for the elevator.

"So, are you heading home?" Caitlin asked.

"I have to pick up some groceries on my way home. I anticipate a late night." They got into the elevator together. "Do you ladies have plans?" The women got into the elevator right after Harrison, allowing him time to get his wheelchair turned around. They stood on either side of him.

"I'm looking forwards to a quiet night at home," Caitlin said.

"I'm going to enjoy an evening taking advantage of the hotel pool," Felicity answered honestly.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves." The elevator stopped and they went their separate ways.

Harrison got home late. Not only had he ended up spending time picking up his groceries, but he also had a to spend almost the same amount of time waiting in line. His bad luck had continued as the grocery store had all but one cash register malfunction. By the time he managed to pay for his groceries, get them to his car (with the help of a bagger), and start heading home, it was indeed very late.

Sighing, he took the first bag of groceries in and dropped it on the counter. He had a long night ahead trying to figure out what had gone wrong with the bridge to his legs, and his wheelchair. His stomach growled as he headed back out to his car to bring in the other bag of groceries. So, he still needed to get dinner ready, change out the bandages on his legs, and put the groceries away. With the second bag inside, he started putting perishables into the fridge.

"Damn it!" As he pulled the milk out of the bag, he realized that he'd accidentally bought the wrong kind. "Teach me to go by the damn color." Sighing, he put the milk away. He had finished putting everything else away when the doorbell sounded. Frowning, he went to answer the door.

"Felicity?" He was shocked to see the young woman standing at his door, her suitcase beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"My hotel had a pipe burst. They reimbursed me for the night, but couldn't find me another room," Felicity explained. She held up a bag from an Italian bistro. "I brought dinner."

"I don't understand. Are you asking if you can stay here?" Harrison backed his chair up.

"I tried Caitlin, but she didn't answer. Barry said your place was huge. If you'd be willing to just let me crash on a couch." Felicity stood there, nervous and worried.

"I see. Come in, Felicity. Can I carry anything for you?" He held a hand out, offering to take something.

"Oh. Can you manage dinner?" She held the bag of food out. Smiling gently, he took the bag, set it in his lap, and turned his chair.

"Follow me." They started into the house, Felicity pausing to watch the door close. "You timed this perfectly. I only just got home and finished putting my groceries away." He looked over his shoulder as they entered the kitchen.

"Nice house," Felicity said. She left her suitcase by the door and went to help Harrison with the meal. "I asked them for two place settings. I hope spaghetti is okay."

"Spaghetti sounds delicious," Harrison said, setting the bag of food on the table. He set the plates out, followed by plasticware.

"I got bread and fruit too," Felicity added.

"Marvelous." Smiling at her, he pulled the food out, and offered her a plate. "Please, pick a seat. This is my spot." He smiled at her, as he filled her plate with food. Once he'd filled one for her, he filled one for himself.

"Thank you," Felicity said, sitting down next to him.

"I have a guest suite you are more than welcomed to use. Did you get to have your swim?"

"I did. The pipe burst just after I'd gotten out of the pool. So, I never got a shower." Felicity started chowing down.

"There's a bathroom attached to the guest room. Towels, and some toiletries," Harrison offered. He started eating as well. "This is the second meal we've shared today."

"Yeah. You had a proper Friday the 13th I'd say," Felicity offered. "I'm glad you survived it." He chuckled and nodded, spinning his fork in the spaghetti on his plate.

"I'm glad I didn't infect too many people with my bad luck." He put his fork in his mouth, making Felicity laugh as he got some sauce in the corner of his mouth. "What?"

"You have some sauce," Felicity motioned. Nodding, he wiped at his mouth with his napkin.

"Thank you, for letting me stay."

"Thank me in the morning," he suggested. "When it is no longer Friday the 13th." They both laughed.

"I am curious, Felicity, how you came to be the computer genius half of a crime fighting team." Harrison asked her, changing the topic to something pleasant.

"Genius? Wow, thanks." Felicity paused, considering, and then decided to take the plunge and started to tell him her story. It carried them through dinner, with Harrison listening and

occasionally asking questions. When they finished eating the threw away the plasticware and plates, putting the leftovers in the fridge.

"That was an excellent meal. Thank you Felicity. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room." Harrison waited while she grabbed her suitcase and followed him down the hallway. "Will this do?" She followed him into a large room, with a king bed, dresser, walk-in closet, desk, and full bathroom attached.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." Felicity stared around the room, trying to take everything in as she did.

"Feel free to use anything in the room and bathroom. My room is right across the hall. Let me know if you need anything. Give me a few minutes to answer the door. Sometimes it takes me a bit to get from my bed into my chair." He motioned across the hall to his room.

"I don't think I'll need anything. Thank you, so much." Felicity smiled. Nodding and smiling, he turned his chair and headed out, pausing to turn back in the hallway.

"Sleep well," He said, gazing up at her.

"You too. Night." Felicity watched him turn and go into his own rooms. After a moment, she pulled her door closed.

In his room Harrison checked his bandages and did a quick body scan to see if he could figure out why his legs weren't working. A minor malfunction that he could repair later. Now he was too tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Sighing, he transferred into his bed. As he settled in and stared into the dark, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

A sound woke him shortly after midnight. A little confused, he lifted his head, trying to determine what had woken him. A smell reached his nose, and he knew he wasn't alone. He listened as she came closer to his bed, pausing next to it, standing, waiting. After a few moments, he decide to speak.

"Felicity, is something wrong?" Pushing himself up on his elbows, he gazed up at her, the moonlight allowing him to see her now that his eyes had adjusted.

"Nope. It's now Saturday the 14th, and I still owed you that kiss I promised you," she said, smiling. Before he could answer, she crawled into the bed and kept her promise. At first he was a little shocked, but slowly he returned the kiss, breaking it when pain in his side reminded him what his previous day had been like.

"Felicity, are you sure about this?" Harrison didn't want her to do anything that she'd regret.

"Nope, but I am sure I want to try." Smiling, she leaned forwards again, pulling away when he flinched and whimpered.

"Friday the 13th strikes again," He said, putting a hand to his aching ribs.

"That's okay. I can wait." Smiling, Felicity settled down next to him in the bed. "After all, today is only Saturday and I have Monday off too." Shifting so that he could face her, he studied her, searching for any sign that it was a joke or she didn't want to be there.

"Well, you know, I should stay in bed and rest up," Harrison finally said, content with what he found in her eyes.

"Good. I'll be your nurse then." They shared another kiss, and then she snuggled into his side. As they cuddled together he smiled into the night, thinking that perhaps Friday the 13th wasn't such a curse after all.

 **Well folks, there you have it. The 13th and final chapter of Flashday the 13th. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for joining me on the insanity. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Does Wellicity work for you? Before anyone asks, no I do not intend to write any more on this story. I do have one other Wellicity story in the works, but it may only ever get shared with my Beta.**

 **Thanks again! -CT**


End file.
